


NCIS Minis

by Strailo



Series: Collections [10]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, BDSM themes, Explicit Sexual Content, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex in all sorts of ways, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, various pairings - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:52:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 34,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7393729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strailo/pseuds/Strailo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various 1-shots and short stories under 20 chapters (or under 22K words) in the NCIS fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Run Around Date (1-shot, Tony/Gibbs)

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Run Around Date  
> Fandom: NCIS  
> Characters: Tony/Gibbs  
> For: CutsyCat  
> Word count: 1905  
> Warnings: Nothing  
> AN: Okay so this was supposed to be posted on Friday but I posted the chapter of Jim Kirk that was supposed to be posted today. So I'm sorry about that. Due to the fact that I was still drugged, really, really drugged due to a headache, you get two oneshots. Just enjoy and reviews are nice. 
> 
> I'll see you on Friday with the start of a 3 part story. Fun times. Enjoy.
> 
> I almost missed posting this. Whoops.
> 
> *~*~*~*

“I can’t believe that I’ve been dragged into this,” Gibbs grumped as he fixed his tie so that it looked good but didn’t strangle him. Tony simply smiled and batted his hands away, smoothing it down for him.

 

“You’re doing it because it’s Valentine's Day, we have been dating for the last year, and you want to spoil me,” Tony said, pressing his lips against Gibbs’ before pulling away. “Come on. Our reservations won’t wait for us,” he chuckled. Making sure that his tie was straight, Tony grabbed his jacket and tugged it on, Gibbs smiling slightly as he pulled on his own jacket, along with his keys and wallet.

 

Making sure that he had his own wallet, Tony followed after his lover, bouncing happily as he slid into the passenger side door. He and Gibbs had been dating for nearly a year, after having come together after some idiot had dared to kidnap him and McGee. Gibbs had gotten rather pissed off, hunting down the idiots and made them tell him where they had stashed him and McGee.

 

Seeing as he had ended up with broken ribs while McGee had a concussion, they had to be watched over for the following two weeks. McGee had gone home with Abby while Tony had been dragged to Gibbs home. It had taken a week of the two of them being forced to live together for Gibbs to break and kiss him. After a long talk over some whiskey, or in the case of Tony, soda, they had decided to try dating, but kept their relationship hidden.

 

They still worked for the Navy and despite Don’t Ask Don’t Tell had been overturned, there were still idiots in the military. It also didn’t help that the director would have thrown a fit and tried to move them to separate areas.

 

Tried but failed. But they really didn’t want that stress...so for the moment, it was a private relationship and one that they wanted to keep as such for the moment.

  
Smiling at Gibbs, Tony hummed happily and watched the scenery pass them by as he shifted in his seat, crossing his legs. He had suggested a rather nice restaurant that was an old classic, one that had plenty of booths to hide away in and to have a private date with each other. Tony himself often went there when he was with friends, few as he had with his hectic schedule, and wanted to share it with his lover.

 

Gibbs chuckled softly and reached over, stroking a hand over one thigh as he pulled into the parking lot, finding a dark corner to park. “You in there, Tony?” he asked, Tony groaning softly.

 

“I rue the day that I coaxed out that teasing side of yours out,” Tony huffed, smiling back at his lover. “Come on, let’s get in.” Poking Gibbs in the side, the two sharing a soft, quick kiss, he opened the door and slid out as Gibbs did the same on his side. Looking around, they both made sure that their wallets were in pockets and keys were tucked away before heading in, their sides brushing.

 

They were seated at their chosen table quickly by a smiling waitress who was well used to Tony bringing people in. She took their drink orders, a beer for Gibbs and a glass of sweeter wine for Tony before leaving them with their menus and a promise of coffee along with their water and ordered drinks.

 

“I think I like her,” Gibbs drawled, Tony chuckling as he nodded, knowing that she would be there rather quickly with their drinks.

 

“Marilin here knows that I like coffee even if I’m drinking something alcoholic and that water is always welcomed. They don’t do just tap here, they filter it to high heaven so that it’s just water. Makes their coffees and teas taste better without any after tastes,” he explained, Marilin smiling as she walked up with a small tray with their drinks on one hand.

 

“Exactly, Agent Gibbs. We pride ourselves on good drinks,” she chirped, placing the drinks down in neat rows before the two of them. “Agent DiNozzo here has talked about you quite a bit, so I feel as I know at least your drink preferences,” she explained.

 

“I keep trying to get her to call me Tony but she insists on calling me that,” Tony chuckled softly, shaking his head with a fond expression.

 

“Once an army brat, always an army brat. My mama raised me right,” she teased before leaving them to pursue their menus.

 

“I really do like her,” Gibbs drawled. Tony snickered and tasted his coffee sighing in pleasure before shoving the sugar bowl over from the middle of the table. “Sugar cubes?” he asked when he had lifted the top.

 

“It’s easier and tastes better. Use the little tongs that go with the bowl,” Tony explained, pointing to the tongs that were hanging on the side of the bowl. Gibbs shook his head, sweetened his tea just slightly, pleased that the cubes were half the size of normal sugar cubes before turning to the menu. “I love their hamburgers and pork dishes.”

 

“Good?” Gibbs asked, eyeing the offerings, finding a rather simple mix of American and Italian dishes offered. It made for an easy browsing, especially since everything on their menu was offered all day long, allowing for any kind of cravings to be fulfilled.

 

“Very good. They do their own butchering at their offsite ranch,” Tony admitted, flipping his menu to the very back and tapping the story. “The guy who runs it likes to feed people and it just turns out to be cheaper in the long run to have really good cuts. Any parts that aren’t used here are sold to various places so he makes a nice profit,” he said, looking around before blanching. “Ah, fuck.”

 

Gibbs looked up and scanned the restaurant, finding what had set his lover off. “Fuck,” he cursed, the two men shifting so that the rounded booth hid them a bit more while still allowing them to see Abby and McGee talking with the hostess. “What are they doing here?” he hissed, Tony shrugging.

 

They pulled their menus up to cover their faces as the couple followed the hostess to a booth out of sight, their voices carrying. “We were told about this place by one of our co-workers actually. Tony keeps talking about how good it is and how private it can be so we decided to give it a try when we found out that our other choice had rats,” McGee was saying sheepishly.

 

“Oh, I heard about Mallardons little rat problem. That’s what you get for leaving doors open and not having pest control come in at least twice a month in this business,” the hostess sniffed, seating them in a booth far away from the two.

 

Tony sighed and shook his head, smiling slightly at his lover. “Give it about ten minutes. People are starting to arrive and it’s going to get noisy enough to hide our voices,” he promised, hushed even as another three couples arrived and were seated just as quickly.

 

“I know,” Gibbs said, smiling slightly before stroking along Tony’s jaw. They continued to pursue their menu, watching for Abby and McGee, not wanting to be outed in such a way. They ordered their appetizer, sharing a testing tray, and their dinners, both going for a kind of entree testing tray, and dessert. They kept shifting and ducking each time that either McGee or Abby walked past, the two seemingly going for the bathroom quite often.

 

“What are they doing in that bathroom?” Tony growled, shaking his head once Abby had, once more, walked past to the bathroom, finishing off his entree.

 

“I don’t think that I want to know what they’re doing in there,” Gibbs stated, wiping his lips. “You were right, the food is good. Really good. We’ll have to come back sometime,” he said.

 

Tony smiled and leant over slightly, stealing a kiss from his lover before sitting back. “I asked for dessert to be boxed up for us so we can take it home,” he said, a teasing look on his face. “Ah, shit, probie heading our way,” he hissed, looking around before sliding down under the table. Gibbs joined him with a smirked, watching as McGee came to a stop before the table.

 

“I could have sworn I saw Tony and Gibbs,” McGee muttered just loud enough for the two lovers to hear him. “Maybe I’m going crazy…” he said before his feet turned and headed for the bathroom. Mirilin bent over with a bag and their check in hand, smiling softly.

 

“Check, Agent DiNozzo, and dessert. I can just run your card that’s on file if you want it,” she said, Tony nodding. “Alright, I’ll do that and call you with the receipt number in a few,” she promised, allowing the two to slide out from under the table.

 

Taking the bag, Gibbs nodded before drawing his lover out of the restaurant, just in time for Abby and McGee to come back from the bathrooms, looking just a bit mussed. Mirilin smiled as she walked over to their table, asking if they were ready for their desserts, both of them nodding and smiling.

 

“Hey, can you tell me if a man with silver-gray hair in a buzz cut was here?” Abby asked, bouncing in her seat.

 

“Oh, yes, he was, with his date,” Mirilin said, smiling brightly. She highly dated that the two were going to be able to connect the pieces.

 

“So I was right, he was here,” McGee hummed, looking to the waitress with a smile. “Was Tony here to? I know he said that he had reservations for him and his date today.”

 

“He just left with his date himself,” Mirilin stated, smiling. “I’ll be right back with your desserts.”

 

Uncaring of the conversation in the restaurant, just wanting to go home and have dessert, watch a movie, and just relax for the rest of the night, Tony and Gibbs left the parking lot. The next day Tony walked in first, humming happily as he dropped into his chair and booted up his computer. Sipping at his tea, having gone for something gentler in regards to caffeine, he smirked at Ziva as she walked out of the elevator.

 

“You look happy today, Tony,” she said in greeting. Tony just shrugged and put his cup to the side before logging into his computer. “Date go well?”

 

“Date went very well,” he drawled as the elevator dinged again and allowed McGee and Gibbs out onto the floor.

 

“I thought I saw you while you were at the restaurant, Tony,” McGee said in greeting as he sat down in his own seat and loading up his computer. Gibbs just raised an eyebrow in amusement.

 

“Probably missed each other, Probie,” Tony drawled, sharing a knowing look with Gibbs. Valentine's day had been a good day for he and his lover, and he was glad that they had been able to hide away from McGee and Abby. It would have been an unhappy night if they had been caught out on a romantic date after all.

  
  


 


	2. Give Me 1 of 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Give Me  
> Fandom: NCIS  
> Chapter: 1 of 5  
> Characters: Tony, some Abby, Ducky  
> Word Count: 1,591  
> For: Cutsycat  
> Warnings: Not a lot, yet  
> AN: Okay so a few quick notes.
> 
> This is another inspired story for the cutsy. *squishes her close*
> 
> There is no EXPLICIT BDSM in here. Why? Because I'm okay at the scenes but they take me way to much time to research for such a short story. So it's more taking on the more fluffy/comedic side of things in chapters 3, 4 and 5.
> 
> This is, like always, done. Written and over with. Ect. If you wish to, go look at the second to last Naruto Bits and Pieces story in the AN to learn how you to can request a Bits and Piece from me. They are open. I have 7 slots open right now. 
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> *~*~*~*

Playing with a bottle of soda, Tony watched as Gibbs barked orders to the trainees, feeling himself settle within his own mind as he tried to think over his latest thought. He had had masters before but none of them had really lasted past a few months and never to the point of where he trusted them when it was just them.

 

He didn’t want to be submissive all the time, his life having made it hard for him to let go during the scenes he took part of. But the last time that he had to get rid of his then master and kick the asshole out of his life and apartment, he had gotten chewed out by Ducky as the man had patched him up. He had then been given the good drugs and heard something about Gibbs being a better master than any that Tony had found.

 

Since then, he had been thinking really hard about what he really wanted in a lover and a partner. Much less a master. He figured that he wanted a lover who treated him as an equal, despite the fact that he was submissive during their play. He was strong, but he wanted someone who was stronger to be there when he fell.

 

He had thought he had found that person in a master just after Kate had been killed. The man had been understanding of the need to find her killer, to take him down, but to be able to come home and mourn. At least until Tony had started to heal from her murder.

 

Then he had gotten pissed off and tried to put Tony back into that mindset. He had missed a day of work after the knock down, drag out fight between them, but Gibbs had bought his excuse of being stuck in the hospital for his ankle. Which had only been mostly true. His ankle had been sprained from tripping over their ottoman, but he had to have several bruises checked to make sure that the bruising didn’t go that deep.

 

He had spent the next two weeks finding a new apartment in a high security building, moving, and healing. All without his friends learning about it until he moved. He used the stalker that he had gotten as an excuse to move out of his old apartment. Which was true but the stalker had been his ex, who had pleaded guilty to menacing and gone to jail for three years with mandatory therapy.

 

Tony hadn’t seen the ass since but had made some bad choices since.

 

Sighing, Tony stood up and picked up his coffee cup. “Boss, going for a walk to clear my head, get some coffee and dinner. Need anything from the cafe?” he asked, Gibbs looking up before reaching into a pocket, pulling out money for something to eat.

 

“Turkey sandwich,” Gibbs stated, handing over the money before returning to the chewing out. Nodding, Tony tucked the money into his pocket and wandered off with his coffee cup in hand. He would get a fresh cup after he got dinner, knowing that they were going to be there for a good chunk of the day.

 

Sighing, he headed for the cafe, using the stairs to extend his time away from the desk and Gibbs chewing up the newbies for missing such an important piece of information. Running his hand through his hair, he walked into the cafe and got Gibbs two of the turkey sandwiches, some chips for the group, sandwiches for the rest of the group, including Ducky and Abby, and a sandwich for himself.

 

Once he had everything he wanted to get, including snacks and food for their night, he headed to the morgue and peeked in. “Got a few, Ducky?” he asked, as he watched the elder ME pull off his glasses and put them aside, obviously doing his paperwork.

 

“Of course, my dear boy. I see food in those bags. Did you bring me something?” Ducky asked, waving a hand to a free chair. Tony smiled and sat, pulling out the bottle of  apple juice, small Caesar salad and sandwich with ham and swiss for the other man. He added the packet of dressing, Italian, and condiments on top of the salad container.

 

“You know I did,” Tony chirped, pulling out a bag of chips. “I have a few questions and not a lot of time to ask. I told Gibbs that I was going for food and a walk, and I still have to drop off Abby’s food on the way up.”

 

“Of course. Tell me what’s on your mind, Anthony,” Ducky said, opening his sandwich first, using the mustard that he had been given with a small smile. Despite how he acted, Tony always did remember the preferences of his teammates and friends. He took the offered knife and fork, using the knife to spread his mustard.

 

“I’ve been thinking about my options lately,” Tony admitted, nibbling on his bottom lip as he pulled his small bag of chips open. Pulling one out, he ate it as he gathered his thoughts. “Or lack of. It’s gotten around that the guys and girls I’ve attracted are all...dicks. Of the highest caliber.”

 

Ducky chuckled. “I don’t know. I think that young Miss. Bradinlin was rather nice. Not quite what you needed, but nice.”

 

“She was, in both aspects. I still go to her for things if I need it badly. She can do that at least but we make better friends and she’s started to work for a house,” Tony admitted, eating another chip. “I think I’ve come to realization actually.” He sat back in his seat and sighed.

 

Ducky stared at him, having moved on from building his sandwich to his liking to putting his salad together. “And what is this?” he asked, Tony scowling at him. The ME’s tone of voice told him that he had a feeling that he knew exactly what was going on and was highly amused by it.

 

“I hate that you know more than you let on some days,” Tony grumped, getting a soft laugh from Ducky before the man patted his leg. “But I think that I chose all of the relationships based on the fact that they reminded me of Gibbs,” he continued, sighing softly. “In that grumpy, strong, sarcastic bastard way. I don’t think he’d ever hit his lovers or partners.”

 

“No, he wouldn’t. He hates abusers and I am quite glad that you walk away before it goes too far,” Ducky stated, stirring his salad until it was well covered in his dressing. “How did you come to this realization?” he asked, looking to the young agent.

 

Tony smiled slightly and shrugged. “I liked the head slaps.” He shifted. “I was always calmer after one so I would try to get them more often. It happened even when I had a partner who filled that role for me.” He shrugged again. “I think it’s always been Gibbs that I was looking for in my partners and that’s...a scary scary thought.”

 

“I have no doubt that it’s not a scary thought, my dear boy. But I have to say that he probably wouldn’t be against something with you if you wanted it,” Ducky told him.

 

Tony sighed and shook his head, standing up with a smile as he closed his chip bag. “Right now is probably not the best time for either of us to start a relationship. Not with the Director breathing down our necks and this psycho killing people,” he said, standing up and tucking his chips into his snack bag. “I’m heading to Abby, give her food, and then take food to the rest of the group. And if Ziva tries to stiff me, I’m not giving her her food. I have things to do after all.”

 

“I’m sure that Gibbs won’t let her stiff you for a second time,” Ducky promised, getting a smile as Tony left. As Tony walked up the stairs to Abby’s level, he chuckled. “And I’m sure that Gibbs has already noticed your thing for the head slaps, dear boy.”

 

Tony whistled softly when he found Abby cursing at one of her machines, digging around in it’s guts to get it working again. “Do you want me to call that one friend of mine, Abs?” he asked, watching her pigtailed head come up from behind it.

 

“Could you, Tony? It died just after I finished one of my tests. I have it but now I have to rerun the test just in case,” she said, smiling slightly.

 

“Yeah, not a problem. Food by the way. Sandwich, soda, and chips, as usual,” he said, moving to her desk. Putting the food down, he turned around and smiled as he took the money from her. “Let me call that friend,” he drawled, picking up her phone and calling his friend. The guy agreed to be there in about an hour, wanting to pick up a few parts just in case and so he could check the rest of the machines.

 

Calling up to the main desk, he told Gibbs that he would be there as soon as possible but someone was coming in to fix the machines for Abby. Sitting down, he started to eat, talking with her about what she had found and what things meant, taking notes and never knowing things were going to go into a different direction.

 


	3. Give Me 2 of 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Give Me  
> Fandom: NCIS  
> Chapter: 2 of 5  
> Characters: Gibbs, Tony  
> Word Count: 1,430  
> For: Cutsycat  
> Warnings: Not a lot, yet  
> AN: I don't know what to say. I'm exhausted. I hate coming down from stress but I'm doing slightly better. Which is nice. Just tired. 
> 
> But for now, enjoy.

Staring at Tony as he packed up for the day, the last case having been solved, Gibbs frowned to himself slightly, leaning back in his chair. He had been watching his senior agent, and had noticed something different in the last week. It wasn’t obvious if you didn’t know the true depth of Tony, but it was there if you did. He figured that McGee knew something with the occasional thoughtful look at Tony, but he didn’t know what the man knew. And he wasn’t going to ask him any time soon.

 

But he suspected that Tony needed something special and he was getting it from Gibbs himself. At least partially.

 

Which was just odd really but not surprising considering Tony’s history and what he often did on his free time.

 

It had taken some long nights thinking about his behavior and thinking in a way that he hadn’t done in a long time, but Gibbs figured that he knew what was going on in Tony’s mind. It took even more long nights and thinking in a way that he hadn’t in a long time to figure out that he wasn’t against something like that with Tony.

 

Tony was a good man; smart and brave. He didn’t go out as much as he portrayed and didn’t date as many women as everyone thought he did. When he was in a relationship, he was loyal to that person, no matter his natural enjoyment of flirting with a person. He wasn’t going to go out and randomly fuck someone.

 

Even the one time that he had started to date someone because of the Director’s orders, Tony had ended up falling for her. Hard. When that mission had gone to pot, despite what he had shown to the rest of the team, Tony had been hurt, very hurt. He had hated hurting both of them like that but he had gotten back to normal after a while.

 

It had still hurt to see Tony so messed up over that mission. Especially when she came back into his life after her father had been killed. Gibbs had nearly killed someone for that cock-up.

 

Sighing, Gibbs stood from his desk, grabbing his wallet and keys, shoving them into his pocket before he shut down his own computer, leaving with a nod to McGee, the other male waved. He knew that the computer tech would be busy for most of the next hour, working on finishing up a few reports and cleaning out anything that wasn’t supposed to be on his computer off.

 

Walking over to the elevator, he pushed the down button, once more thinking as he waited for the elevator to get to him. He needed to go talk to Tony, get things out between them, and see where they could go from there. Stepping into the elevator once the doors opened, he pressed the garage button and allowed his mind to turn over the thought of what he was going to do once he got to Tony’s place.

 

He knew that them talking would happen, but he had a feeling that Tony would try to dance around the subject, which he couldn’t do that.

 

Shaking his head, Gibbs stepped out of the elevator and walked to his desk, noticing that Tony had already pulled out and left, opening his car door to slide in, closing it once he had settled in. Pulling out his keys, he started his car and pulled out of his space, locking his doors as he drove to the exit, sliding his card to get out before pulling into traffic. Once on the road, he turned towards Tony’s place, stopping off at a store for some beer.

 

Tony usually had a few bottles of his brand, but he had a feeling that the both of them could use some more. It was going to be a hard talk and he wanted that extra buffer to help it along.

 

Once at Tony’s apartment, he gathered the beer, and the sweet treats that he had gotten from the closing bakery on a whim, and headed upstairs, finding Tony’s door. Knocking on it, Gibbs waited before frowning slightly when the other man didn’t call out, testing the knob, finding the door unlocked. Stepping in very carefully, he sighed when he heard the faint sounds of the shower and Tony singing under the shower.

 

Shaking his head, Gibbs chuckled and closed the door behind him, locking it before walking into the kitchen. Putting the beer away to cool, he smiled at the fact that Tony had obviously restocked his own supply, and had a read to cook pizza that took up most of the middle shelf of his refrigerator. Pulling out the pizza, it didn’t take him very long to start it cooking while he pulled down plates, napkins, and cups.

 

He smirked when he heard the shower turn off as he pulled out two bottles of beer, Tony moving around in his bedroom before coming out in a pair of sweats and a t-shirt.

 

“Why am I not surprised it was you making the pizza for us?” Tony snickered as he ran his hands through his still damp hair, smiling at Gibbs.

 

“I figured that we could eat while we talked about some things that I’ve noticed lately,” Gibbs replied, checking on the pizza before closing the oven door. “Pour the beer would ya?” he asked, jerking his head to the bottles and cups.

 

“Not a problem,” Tony said, frowning slightly, wondering just what Gibbs wanted to talk about. He had a feeling that it would be because of his actions lately, and what they could mean. Gibbs was nothing if not observant and smart.

 

Sometimes scarily so.

 

“That pizza should only take a few more minutes. So flip off the heat and let the leftover heat finish it off,” Tony said, popping the top and pouring the beer into the two glasses. “It’s one of those really good pizzas. Lot’s of pepperoni, cheese, ham, and pineapple. Easy sauce,” he continued.

 

“Sounds good to me,” Gibbs said, wrinkling his nose at the pineapple but not complaining too much. It wasn’t bad but not something that he enjoyed. “And don’t think that I’m going to forget just why I’m over here to talk to you either. I know all of your tricks so I suggest that you forget about it before you even start.”

 

Tony opened his mouth before shutting it with a blush, huffing softly as he pulled out the finished pizza, allowing it to rest. “How about we talk about what you know while the pizza sits? We’ll have about fifteen before we can cut and eat,” he said, handing over one glass of beer.

 

And talk they did. Gibbs told him about putting together some facts about Tony over the years that they had known each other. How he had heard of his past lovers and what had gone down with them by the virtue of being his boss and wanting to keep an eye on his team. He told him about how he had started to put the pieces together over the last month about how Tony was getting a fix out of the head slaps, easy as they were compared to what he was used to.

 

He then told him about what he wanted from the two of them if Tony was willing. He wanted to try out a round between them. Something easy that most of their world  did when they were testing each other to see if they could work out.

 

Tony agreed to it as he sliced the pizza, putting forth his own request that if the first time went well, they could try more before laying out some rules that he had to have followed. Gibbs agreed to that and told him that he would draw up a contract for the first time.

 

They both agreed that Ducky would make a good witness between the two of them as they sat down, smiling and comfortable with each other for the moment. Tony snorted as he bit into his pizza slice, Gibbs cocking an eyebrow at him.

 

“I have a feeling that if the team ever found out about our little play time, they will freak out,” he drawled, smirking at his friend and hopefully soon to be partner and lover.

  
Gibbs snorted. “That’s their business. This is ours,” he stated, turning back to the movie that Tony had flipped to. Tony just snickered some more, continuing to eat.

 


	4. Give Me 3 of 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Give Me  
> Fandom: NCIS  
> Chapter: 3 of 5  
> Characters:   
> Word Count:   
> For: Cutsycat  
> Warnings:   
> AN: I'm stuck in bed because I hurt so much. Still. After enough pain killers to kill a cat over the span of 16 hours. That's about normal though so I'm sitting in bed. Doing my NaNoWriMo thing and posting this.
> 
> Remeber what I said, I'm only going to post 2 times a week for the month of November. 
> 
> This is the second time of the week. 
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> *~*~*~*

Staring at Gibbs and Tony, Abby narrowed her eyes, McGee shaking his head while Ziva tilted her head to the side thoughtfully. “There’s something going on, I just know it,” Abby finally said, shifting on her feet, arms crossed as she nibbled at her bottom lip.

 

“There is. But I do not know what that something is,” Ziva finally said. They had noticed that there was a distinctive _lack_ of head-slaps between Gibbs and Tony, which was rather an odd sight to see. They had gotten so used to seeing Gibbs smack Tony on the back of his head that seeing him _not_ do it was odd to say the least. “It is the lack of slaps to the back of his head, yes?” she asked, looking at Abby. “There is nothing happening between them.”

 

McGee sighed and shook his head as Ducky chuckled, walking past them with a smile. “Leave it alone you guys. You won’t like what you discover,” he warned before leaving the two women to stare after him.

 

“He knows something, doesn’t he?” Abby said, frowning at the fact that her ex knew something that she didn’t. She hated that fact.

 

“Most likely,” Ziva mused, wondering how her teammate could know something that she didn’t. She was paid to watch the team, figure out all of their secrets, even if she didn’t tell anyone any of them. But to find out that McGee, the one who usually was quite clueless, knew something that she didn’t made her twitch in distaste. She hated when someone knew something before her.

 

More so when it was someone who tended to be on the smart but oblivious side of things.

 

“We could always pry it out of him,” Ziva mused, Abby shaking her head as she sucked on her CafPow’s straw with a slurp.

 

“Nah,” Abby sighed after swallowing, “he won’t talk. When it comes to relationships, he never does. You could torture him and he’d never give up someone’s relationship status, much less anything else if he feels that it’s not his place to tell.” She huffed. “Trust me, I tried when I learned that he knew some things about some of Tony’s old dates.” She sucked on the CafPow again. “He didn’t say a damn thing except tell me that he wasn’t going to say shit and that it was Tony’s business what he did on his off time. And not mine. That lead to a huge fight that made it so that he only talked to me during work hours and no other time. I don’t particularly want to repeat that experience.”

 

“I can understand that,” Ziva hummed, having been on the receiving end of some of McGee’s silences. Even Tony hated them though Gibbs had never been dealt one himself. “So I suppose we can ask Ducky maybe?” she asked, tilting her head to where the older man was hunting down a large bottle of creamer to fill his smaller one with.

 

“Nah, he won’t talk either. Ducky is a stern one when it comes to relationships to,” Abby sighed. “And it’s unlikely that Palmer will know anything about what’s going on.”

 

“Know anything about what now?” Palmer asked as he walked past them, holding a pile of files in his hands, most likely on delivering duties to the various teams for Ducky.

 

“Do you know anything about why Tony is not receiving any head-slaps from Gibbs?” Ziva bluntly asked.

 

Palmer blinked a few times before looking at the two that were staring at a screen with frowns on their lips. Tony was leaning against his desk, while Gibbs had his arms crossed, staring hard at something that was on it. The younger of the two tilted his head and said something, Gibbs giving him a look that almost looked promising to the young assistant.

 

“No, I don’t, but wouldn’t Tony have gotten one just now?” he asked, pointing at them before shuffling the files slightly to stop them from falling.

 

“He would have.” Ziva narrowed her eyes and shifted on her feet. “Since Ducky and McGee won’t talk about what is going on, and I highly doubt that we will be able to get it out of those two, what are we to do to figure this out?” she asked.

 

Palmer shook his head and huffed. “You’ll probably regret trying to sneak around those two. That’s all I’m going to say. Ziva, the autopsy file that you asked for,” he said, finding said file and handing it over, a sticky note with Ziva’s name on the front of it. “Abby, Gibbs called down while I was dropping off your lunch earlier to ask for that file on last month’s triple of the Marine’s family,” he stated before leaving the two to stare after him.

 

“Why is it that everyone else knows what is going on and we don’t?” Ziva asked, pouting even as she tucked the file into the crook of one arm.

 

Abby shrugged as she pulled out a pen and paper from her notepad, writing down the information that she would have to pull out when she got down there. “I have no idea. I’m guessing it’s because they see those two more often?”

 

“I see Tony and Gibbs just as often as McGee does, and you see them more than Palmer does. So that can’t be it,” Ziva huffed, shaking his head with a frown. “I need to go through over this file. We shall talk more later?” she asked, Abby nodding.

 

“Take notes about their reactions to each other please?” Abby asked, Ziva smiling and nodding. “Great. We’ll trade notes of the last few weeks over a late dinner? I have some of that soup you liked so much at home.”

 

“Sounds like a good night to me,” Ziva hummed, the two parting ways and heading to their respective places. Abby headed downstairs to pull the file for Gibbs while Ziva sat down and pulled out the cold case that she had been fiddling around with for the last week. As she wrote up a new file, having learned that it was a great way for her to find hidden clues in a case, she watched the way Tony and Gibbs worked with each other.

 

To her, it looked as if they were doing what they had always done. They worked on their own cases, Gibbs would go over their reports before asking for parts of it to be reprinted with more details. Tony worked his way through the small pile that he had pulled out, only a fraction of the files that he had in his drawers but about normal for the other man. McGee just shook his head any time Tony said something smartass while Gibbs just gave him a look.

 

It was all very normal if not for the fact that there were no head-slaps handed out during the entire time.

 

Tony got up around one, and told them that he was heading for food, Gibbs automatically handing him some money with his order, McGee asking for something while handing over his own money. Ziva asked for her own food and handed over the money when Tony held out her hand.

 

She really hated the fact that she had to pay up front with the other man after not paying him for one of the lunches he had bought her for over two months.

 

Gibbs smirked slightly and picked up his phone when it vibrated after the elevator doors had closed after Tony. His smirk grew as he answered and tucked the phone into his phone holder on his belt. Ziva narrowed her eyes at the fact that he was looking almost as if he was a cat who had gotten the canary and the cream.

 

Or if his lover had sent him something promising. Which she had only seen twice during the entire time that she worked for them. It was odd but she had a feeling that it was another piece of the puzzle as to what was happening between Tony and Gibbs. She would have to tell Abby about it over dinner.

 


	5. Give Me 4 of 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Give Me  
> Fandom: NCIS  
> Chapter: 4 of 5  
> Characters: Gibbs, Tony, Ziva   
> Word Count: 1,433  
> For: Cutsycat  
> Warnings: nothing  
> AN: I'm kind of sick (thus why I didn't post chapter 9 of Our Truth Monday, sorry guys). So for now, here is the chapter. 
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> *~*~*~*

Wondering just how she had gotten roped into going to spy on Tony and Gibbs while they were doing whatever it was they were doing. It was late, most of the houses around Gibbs’ already closed up for the night, so it was easy to sneak up to the first window, peeking inside. She frowned at the fact that there wasn’t anything in the living room, no sign that the two men were inside of the house.

 

Shifting in the shadows, glad that she had gone for a simple dark green shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans, she slipped around the side of the house, peeking into the kitchen, frowning slightly. The table had been used, recently if by the fact that it was still, mostly, set for dinner, with two placemats and a mostly empty napkin container.

 

Moving to the window that peeked into the kitchen, it looked cleaned, dishes drying in a dish drain and the trash had been pulled, but it looked as if it hadn’t been taken out quite yet. “I wonder what they are up,” she breathed, moving to look into the window of Gibb’s room, not finding either of the men in there and the room dark. “Why aren’t they in there?” she muttered.

 

She moved to walk around the other side of the house, peeking into the window there, finding that it was cracked and that there were lights. Looking around, she saw that there were LED candles that flickered just barely, throwing soft lights around the room. The room had a simple, low sitting bed covered in what looked to be cotton sheets a rich wine color, the duvet folded at the end and only two pillows at the top in matching pillow cases.

 

Looking around as much as she could, she spotted Gibbs moving to the bed, dressed in nothing but a pair of sweats, looking fresh from a shower as he arranged the pillows on the bed. He was smirking even as he pulled out two more pillows, laying them next to the other two pillows before once more disappearing out of the door. Ziva’s eyes widened as he walked back in, supporting Tony who was moving carefully and wearing nothing but a towel around his waist.

 

Gibbs helped him to lay down on the bed, the soft chuckle coming easily through the window, Ziva checking to see if it was opened, finding a small inch big gap staring at her. Looking up, she swallowed as Gibbs gently removed the towel, Tony reaching down to adjust himself as he laid on the bed on his stomach, shuddering softly. Ziva kept her eyes from Tony’s groin but noticed that his ass looked as if it had been...spanked?

 

Blinking several times, she watched as Gibbs sat down by the bed, leaning over to pull out a small box, opening it before he digged around in it.

 

“Are you very sore?” Gibbs asked as he pulled out a bottle of thick, translucent liquid, shaking it up with well practiced movements.

 

Tony hummed and smiled, shaking his head as he looked over at Gibbs. “Not as much as I usually am,” he said, shrugging. “You take very good care of me and you know my limits.”

 

“Working with you for so long has given me some interesting insights into your limits and what you really know.” Gibbs smiled softly at him before he popped the lid open.

 

“Which works out for me in the long run,” Tony stated before he hissed softly as the cool liquid was poured in thin lines over the redness of his ass, thighs and back. Gibbs just chuckled and stroked a hand over the redness, smoothing the liquid over. Tony moaned as he relaxed under the soft touches, allowing the older man to spoil him.

 

“Did you like the new toy?” Gibbs asked, cleaning his hand on a wet wipe and dropping it into a small trash basket that he slid into it’s hiding space.

 

“I did,” Tony hummed as he relaxed back into the bedding again. “I’m kind of glad that you’re so willing to explain what you want to try in great detail.”

 

“I did promise that if I don’t know how you would react to something, I would ask you,” Gibbs said, smiling as he stood up and moved to a part of the room where Ziva couldn’t see. She swallowed heavily as she shifted, making sure that she didn’t make any noise as she did so.

 

Her mind was whirling around, trying to figure out what the two men were talking about, what they had done. It was obvious that it was something sexual in nature but it wasn’t just sex. It seemed as if it was something rough, especially if the fact that Tony’s back, ass and thighs were all red.

 

Her thoughts stuttered to a stop as Gibbs came back over to the bed, sitting down with what looked to be a well cared for flogger, padded paddle, and two penis shaped toys. She narrowed her eyes and made a note one was a vibrator while the other looked to be a simple dildo. Gibbs smiled as he sat down on the bed and laid the toys out.

 

Shifting on her feet, he watched as he reached down into the box from earlier again and pulled out a small pile of rags and three bottles. “I never knew that you knew how to take care of such toys,” Tony chuckled, getting a smirk from Gibbs as he raised an eyebrow at him. “I always thought that you were very much into the more vanilla sex. That the craziest you got into was wall sex, or screwing around in the living room.”

 

“I’ve done that and a few other things, but after the military got done with me, I had my own needs to take care of me,” Gibbs said, shrugging. “Shannon was able to open me up to some of things. Toys being one of them. At the time, getting a dildo was kind of hard and we had to hit some stores that catered to those who did porn when we got our first one.”

 

“If I ever meet her after we leave this world, I’ll have to give her a garden full of flowers in thanks,” Tony said, voice soft and understanding.

 

Gibbs chuckled and reached out to stroke a hand through his hair. “She would just laugh at you and suggest that we have a three-way,” he admitted, getting him to blush brightly. “Anyways, over the years, I learned how to keep things fresh and new because that I was using them more often with my partners, or with some of the submissives in my life.”

 

“So it was to make sure that your partners and submissives were getting the best of your abilities,” Tony said, getting a low chuckle and a nod. “I’m glad. Most of my past master’s never did that. They expected me to take care of them or did them like three days later. I hated some of those damn toys after the first time.”

 

“Is that why you disliked that one dildo?” Gibbs asked, Ziva’s eyes going wide as she swallowed heavily.

 

“One of the many,” Tony promised. Gibbs chuckled once more and leant down to kiss his lover, getting a soft hum from the prone man. Ziva swallowed once more and started to slink away from the window as she saw Gibbs’ hand slide down Tony’s back and to his ass, fingers dipping into the crack of it.

 

Walking away from the house quickly, she headed for her car, shuddering at what she had seen, horrified by what she had discovered. Not only was Tony and Gibbs in a relationship, they were in a BDSM style relationship with Tony being the submissive of the two!

 

She thanked whoever was watching over them that it hadn’t been Gibbs who was the one who was submissive, ignoring the fact that he might have been at one time in his life with his passed wife. She didn’t want to think about that. She couldn’t afford to get sick in her car since there wasn’t anywhere to clean it out.

  
Shuddering, Ziva started her car once she had gotten into it and headed for Abby’s house, stopping by a store to raid their harder drinks and snack foods. She needed the comfort so badly. She was going to have a hard time looking into Tony’s and Gibbs’ eyes.

 


	6. Give Me 5 of 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Give Me  
> Fandom: NCIS  
> Chapter: 5 of 5  
> Characters: Gibbs, Tony, Ziva, McGee, Abby   
> Word Count: 1390  
> For: Cutsycat  
> Warnings: nothing  
> AN: It is late but that's because I've been ewwww all damn day. So here is the last chapter. Enjoy all.
> 
> *~*~*~*

“Come on, Ziva, why won’t you tell me what you saw?” Abby pouted, getting a soft groan from Ziva as the other woman nursed a slight hangover. She hadn’t ever believed that a person could be hungover for over a day, but three days after she had gotten so smashed that Abby had worried about alcohol poisoning, and she was still dealing with the headache.

 

“Because, Abby,” she started, sighing softly into her cup of tea, “it traumatized me. It would most likely turn you on and McGee, Palmer, Tony, nor Gibbs would be willing to help you with that problem. And I know for a fact that your favorite play thing is in the shop for a new motor.” Abby blushed slightly at that, remembering how they had had that conversation earlier about Abby’s toys.

 

“But I still wanna know,” Abby huffed, crossing her arms as she sat back in her chair in the break room. Tony shook his head and poured coffee, wondering if the women knew that he could hear their conversation or not. He highly doubted it since Abby obviously thought she was being sneaky and Ziva was just in too much pain to give a fuck. It was kind of amusing, really.

 

Shaking his head, Tony poured himself and Gibbs some of the coffee, sweetening his own and making a note to run out to get some real coffee for them when he could get away. They didn’t have any cases currently, so he was working his way through some of the cold cases in his file cabinet again. Some of them were about to become ancient in the grand scheme of things, so he was mostly inputting the information into the servers while creating new reports for the physical file.

 

But he was being highly amused by the way that Ziva was acting. When she had gotten in that morning, she had taken one look at him and flushed, ever so slightly, before she had looked at Gibbs. Tony didn’t think that the word ‘tomato’ could do her color justice. After getting a cocked eyebrow from the man, she had gone to hide behind her desk, piling her files enough to create a nice fortress.

 

They had heard the pill bottle being used once she had created her fortress but left her to work.

 

He and Gibbs had exchanged wondering looks while McGee had snorted at his computer, already working on his own files.

 

Since then, they had watched Ziva hide from them, going off with Abby around lunch to get food before coming back to the break room where they had settled in to talk. And apparently it was about them.

 

Abby finally pouted and ate another small sushi roll, Ziva picking at some light right and sauce with strips of chicken. Apparently their Goth tech was going to give up for the moment especially since Ziva had pulled out the pink tablets once more to help her calm her stomach.

 

“Damnit,” Abby huffed, Ziva giving in and rolling her eyes much to Tony’s amusement.

 

Taking the coffee, he left the break room and headed back to their section of the office, handing Gibbs his coffee. “Apparently Ziva saw something that sent her running for the alcohol. And a lot of it if she’s still feeling it today,” he drawled.

 

Gibbs just raised an eyebrow as he took the coffee. “Ten to one she was the one who left the marks in the soil we found.” Tony nodded as he leant against Gibbs’ desk, staring at the screen. “Do you think that she saw much?”

 

“I’m guessing no, but probably enough to tell her exactly what we get up to in our spare time,” Tony said, hiding his lips behind his cup before looking down at his lover with a cocked eyebrow. “I have to wonder why she was there in the first place though. We’re not that obvious are we? Ducky is pretty much the only one who knows about us though I keep thinking that McGee knows something that he’s not telling.”

 

“That’s because I do,” McGee drawled, having caught the last part as he came back into the bullpen with a bag of food in hand. “As promised, lunch for us,” he continued holding up the bag. “Are you two talking about Ziva and Abby stalking you two to figure out what’s been going on with you guys?” he asked as he placed the bag on some free space of Gibbs’ desk.

 

“Yeah.” Tony eyed McGee as the other man pulled out a couple bags of chips, a small fruit salad bowl, and a sandwich with condiments in tiny sealed bowls to hand to Gibbs. “What do you know?”

 

“What? You don’t think that someone who plays in that world can’t spot another?” McGee asked, giving Tony an odd look. “At least I’m a little more observant than you. Or I should say that I’m a little better at hiding myself,” he continued, shrugging one shoulder.

 

“What are you going to do with that knowledge though?” Gibbs asked as he laid his food out into a simple line, taking the plastic utensils and napkins offered.

 

McGee smiled slightly as he pulled out the sandwich, chips, condiments, and yogurt and fruit parfait that he had gotten Tony. “I’m going to do what I have been doing since I figured it out,” he said, handing the items over. “I’m not going to do anything with it. It’s a personal thing and as such has nothing to do with our working lives. I know that the two of you won’t carry over your personal to the office, so I’m not worried. But if you ever try, I’m holding the right to go to Ducky and have him chew you both out.”

 

“I can work with that,” Tony agreed, shrugging as he took his food to his desk, putting them down. “So tell me, McGee, what do you mean by those two stalking us?” he asked.

 

“Both of them noticed that there are a lot less head slaps than normal.” Sitting down, McGee popped the lid on his pineapple chunks, thinking heavily to himself. “I know that they tried to get Palmer into helping them but he refused. He’s of the same mind that no one needs to know about what you two do as long as it doesn’t mess with your professional lives,” he continued, shrugging.

 

“Well that’s good. And I’m thinking that Ziva won’t be sneaking around my house for the foreseeable future,” Gibbs snickered as he opened his food up. Tony chuckled and nodded his head, the three men putting their sandwiches together.

 

They were halfway through their lunches when Ziva came back, looking a bit better, but still in need of some aspirin. And probably in need of some intense therapy to get past what she had seen. Tony snickered slightly as he sat back, reading a file as he worked to ignore her for the moment. He had no doubt that she would come to a decision about their relationship, but he had some doubts if it would be the right decision.

 

Looking over at Gibbs, who was watching Ziva closely when he wasn’t eating or working on a file himself, he decided that leaving it up to the other man would be a good idea. Tony knew that the other man had a way of tugging her leash to get her to do what he wanted, especially after working with her for nearly three years.

 

Smirking to himself, he turned back to his lunch, chewing as he filled in various fields on the computer version of the forms. He knew that things would be interesting for a while yet, and he was going to enjoy every single moment of it. Even as Gibbs got up and asked for Ziva to come with him to get some real coffee.

 

Tony shook his head and went back to lunch as he continued his way through the files. Yeah, Gibbs would make sure that she understood that their personal lives were just that. And then he would talk with Abby, tell her to butt out until they were willing to discuss their lives. If ever.

  
It was looking good.

 


	7. Pissing Match 1 of 4 (Avengers Cross)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Pissing Match  
> Fandom: NCIS, Avengers  
> Chapter: 1 of 4  
> Characters: Clint/Coulson, Tony/Gibbs  
> Word Count:   
> For: 1,270  
> Warnings: nothing   
> AN: Crossovers. Really. I'm exhausted so I hope that you enjoy this.
> 
> *~*~*~*

“Fuck.” Maria sighed as she stared at the file before her, finally just standing up and heading to Phil Coulson’s office, knowing that he would want to know about what had just happened. It wasn’t looking like it would be a good day for her, especially since the file was about one of Coulson’s agents that he had trained before, had actually been his handler before he had become the Avenger’s liaison.

 

Knocking on the door, she scowled at the wood grain of it as she waited for Coulson to answer. “Enter,” came from behind the door, along with the sound of shuffling papers. Opening the door, Maria stepped in and closed the door behind her, eyeing the way Clint was lounging on the couch, book in one hand, the other behind his head. She had no doubt that he was watching her with a hand on a small but powerful gun that would take her down if she tried anything.

 

 _Paranoid fucker_ , she thought, turning to Coulson. He just stared at her, a glint of amusement dancing in his eyes.

 

“I have some news that you’re not going to like, Coulson,” Maria said, shaking her head as she stepped up to the desk, handing Coulson the file before taking her seat.

 

Coulson frowned and started to flip through the papers of the file, eyes darkening as he read. Clint stood and moved to stand next to his handler and lover, reading what Coulson was. “Well fuck,” Clint breathed, picking up the pictures that came with the file, flipping through them. “Who caught the case? I’m guessing the Naval Criminal Investigative Services caught it since he was playing a Navy man right?” he asked.

 

Coulson made a considering sound. “He had been tapped after his four year service and went back as a civilian contracted ex-Navy officer to help weed out Hydra from a couple of the ships,” he said, tapping his finger on the file. “As far as anyone out of the loop knew, he was a Navy Officer coming back to the Navy for a couple of years at the request of the United States government.” He sat back. “Just like quite a few of those who can do.”

 

“Exactly, Agent Coulson,” Hill drawled, crossing one leg over the other. “As for who landed the case of his murder, it was indeed NCIS, but it’s one of the teams that have a history of closing the most cases,” she continued, watching Coulson cock an eyebrow and find that information.

 

“This team is run by one Leroy Jethro Gibbs. It includes three other people. Anthony DiNozzo, Ziva David, and Timothy McGee. They have closed a great majority of their cases, usually working ones that are exceedingly dangerous, and even a good chunk of their assigned cold cases.” He frowned slightly. “They are helped by Abigail Scuito, who is a forensic specialist, and Doctor Donald Mallard alongside his assistant Jimmy Palmer. It looks as if they are a tight knit unit and their job is well done.”

 

“Looks like it,” Clint sang as he dug through the files before snagging Coulson’s computer. “So why bring the file to Coulson here, Hill? Beyond the fact that at one time, Coulson was Marisson’s handler and trainer that is.”

 

Maria Hill snorted as she watched Clint sit down on the couch again and start to peck at the keyboard. “Fury sent the file to me to find someone to take over the case. I figured that since you and Coulson aren’t doing anything currently, you two should take care of it. You are to go to the NCIS building, talk with Special AGent Gibbs and his people, along with the Director, and take over the case, while working with them. Do not allow anyone else to know that you’re there,” she stated, waving a hand at the file. “We need to find out who was stupid enough to kill one of our own.”

 

“And what are we supposed to do with them?” Coulson asked, lacing his fingers together and setting his arms down onto the desk.

 

“You are to either take them out or you are to bring them in. Fury doesn’t care. All he cares about is getting the idiot who took out one of his best agents,” Hill stated before she stood, nodding at them sharply before leaving the office.

 

“This is going to be fun,” Clint drawled after a few minutes, using the mousepad on the laptop to navigate around a site that was giving him all the information he wanted.

 

“Why do you say that?” Coulson asked, smiling slightly at his lover. He knew that if Loki hadn’t been able to fight against the control that had held the teen God under the sway of Thanos, he would be dead. And would have ended up leaving Clint alone again.

 

That thought hurt really and wasn’t something that he often contemplated.

 

“This site here is telling me that there are pairings within the group but no one knows who is fucking who, or if they’re even dating,” Clint drawled, looking up with dancing eyes. “But the group is tight knit. Seriously more so than when you, me, and Nat all worked together. At least outside of the woman, David. Apparently she had come into the group as a spy for her father to take out her own brother but had joined the group soon after. She’s been fucking around with the group ever since.”

 

“So ignore David and try to work with the rest yes?” Coulson asked as he started to go over the file slowly. “Do you think she would be a problem?” he asked.

 

“Not really. She’s not on our level of mind fucking,” Clint snorted, shaking his head with a smirk on his lips. “But she has this thing of trying to fuck around with DiNozzo that has created friction before he sat down with Gibbs, McGee, Dr. Mallard, Scuito, and Palmer,” he continued, continuing to read over the information.

 

“If I didn’t know that you wouldn’t tell me and just pounce me to get me to stop asking, I would want to find out where you find this information,” Coulson snorted, flipping through his pages.

 

Clint just leered at him. “You like it when I jump you,” he teased before continuing to read the information that he had found about the team. “It looks like we’re going to have a fun time in getting this done and over with,” he sighed, finishing. He cleared his browsing history and stood, replacing the computer down onto the table. “Should I head on out and go pack for this?” he asked.

 

“Yes. Bring nicer clothes, but also civilian clothing and your missions clothes,” Coulson instructed, standing up with a sigh. “Be ready to go in three hours. I need to get the mission reports that Marisson had submitted before his murder,” he told his lover.

 

“Alright. I’ll pull out your suitcases and some of your better suits. Want me to pull out the guns to?” Clint asked, smiling when Phil stole a kiss from him with a smile.

 

“If you could. We’ll take one of the private planes that Tony is letting us use so we can just skip checking our weapons and the such,” he said, leaving the office with his lover. The two headed in opposite directions, Phil heading for the Archives while Clint headed for their shared suite of rooms.

  
They were not looking forward to what was to come. 

 

 


	8. Pissing Match 2 of 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Pissing Match  
> Fandom: NCIS, Avengers  
> Chapter: 2 of 4  
> Characters: Clint, Tony, Gibbs, Abby, Ziva, McGee, Coulson  
> Word Count: 1,431   
> For: CutsyCat  
> Warnings: nothing   
> AN: So last week was a bitch all time for posting since I was so damn busy. I might end up busy for the next few days but that's fine. I can post now and when I can. Sorry about missing last week.

Humming softly to himself as he and Phil took the elevator up to the floor where ‘Team Gibbs’, as they had been called, was waiting for them, Clint smirked over at his lover. “Calm down. I don’t think that they’ll be too pissed off since we’re going to give them more information about Marrison’s murder more than likely,” he drawled, getting a snort from Phil.

 

“I am not happy that I am being forced to work with them to solve this murder,” Phil admitted, tugging on the sleeve of his jacket.

 

Clint smiled and nudged him in the side. “We’re playing nice because it means that we can get things done that much faster,” he reminded him, getting a huff.

 

“Right,” Phil hummed, standing straight as the elevator came to a stop, Clint pushing away from the wall as the doors opened. Smirking, the S.H.I.E.L.D. head stepped out and ran his eyes over the people, finding a man with a buzz cut coming towards them, scowling and holding a mug of coffee. “Jethro Gibbs?” he asked as Clint came to stand next to him.

 

Gibbs nodded and looked over Clint, getting a smirk that reminded him of Tony before turning back to the blank faced Phil. “You must be Agent Phil Coulson. What can I do for S.H.I.E.L.D.?” he asked, raising an eyebrow as Clint handed him a file. Opening it, he found an official picture of the man who he was looking for the murderer of, including basic information of his past and his employment as a S.H.I.E.L.D. spy. “I didn’t know this.”

 

“And you were not supposed to know,” Phil stated, sounding more like the head of a covert world government agency than just a simple agent. “He was sent in to root out Hydra agents. Yes, even after nearly a year, we’re still hunting them down. We keep finding roots and offshoots of those roots to dig up,” he told the man, smirking slightly.

 

“I really wish you bunch would tell us where you’re going,” Gibbs sighed, snapping the file closed.

 

“If we did our people would be in even more danger,” Phil stated. “Did you know that you had two people in your agency who was a part of Hydra? I’m sure you’ve noticed that one of your files secretary wasn’t down there doing her usual job. And that the director got a new guard dog,” he continued. He smirked. “Whoops. It seems that they’ve been feeding information to the various parts of Hydra that they could, even after we have cleaned S.H.I.E.L.D. out.”

 

“I see.” Gibbs eyed them before nodding, still not liking the fact that they were supposed to work with the two before him. He didn’t like working with the FBI and Fornell, what made the director think that he would like working with S.H.I.E.L.D.? “Marrison’s body was found three days ago in his home, which I’m guessing wasn’t really his own?” he asked, turning around and heading into the area that his team claimed as their own.

 

“No, it’s a S.H.I.E.L.D. healing house,” Phil admitted as they walked into the area, the three agents under Gibbs staring at them. “We also use it for a hiding spot when needed, and in this case as a main house. Thus why we found out what was going on since someone called the number of his supposed ‘mother’ who got Agent Hill on the phone line,” he explained, crossing his arms.

 

“Well, I was wondering why it was that his ‘mother’ sounded so young,” Tony chirped as he stood up with the remote to the TV screen that they used for their cases. “Anyways, he was found the day he was killed. The house was torn up, almost as if the people had been looking for something but couldn’t find it.”

 

“Most likely they were looking for contact information and the such for his S.H.I.E.L.D. stuff,” Clint mused, rubbing at his cheek as he watched the information flip past on the screen. “They wouldn’t find anything though. Stark kitted out our houses with all sorts of secret panels and shit that shift into place when someone who isn’t a part of us or logged into the system comes onto the property,” he admitted.

 

“Looks like we’ll have to head into the house,” Phil sighed, shaking his head. “We’ll do that after we are done here.”

 

“It’s still an active crime scene,” Gibbs growled, Phil staring at him with a cocked eyebrow.

 

“And it’s under S.H.I.E.L.D. jurisdiction, which means that we don’t have to get your permission to go anywhere much less tell you anything or do anything,” Phil stated, eyes cold.

 

“Anyways, the system won’t react to you, not even if you get your pet hackers working on it,” Clint snickered from where he had leant against Tony’s desk. McGee frowned before his eyes widened.

 

“Oh. I see,” he breathed, Gibbs, Ziva, and Tony all staring at him. “They said that Stark was the one to set things up right?” he asked, the three nodding. “Well, even I wouldn’t be able to hack into his stuff even with a backdoor wide open for me and Tony Stark himself was walking me through it step by step.” He shook his head. “It won’t ever open for anyone but those who are a part of its memory.”

 

“Exactly,” Phil drawled. “That means your pretty little lab tech downstairs is about to be contacted by Jarvis, told to come up here, and to stop trying to hack the house,” he said, smiling when the elevator dinged just as the TV screen flickered and a Tony’s face popped up. The man was wiping his hands and looking highly amused.

 

“Agent Agent, what a pleasure to see you again. Did someone just try to hack my house? She was good but she’s never gone up against my tech I’m thinking,” Tony drawled, his voice coming over the screen easily.

 

“Who are you buster?” Abby growled, stalking over to the screen, much to Tony’s amusement. “When I find you, you’re going to regret every hacking my systems.”

 

“Wasn’t me. It was Jarvis, who is my artifical intelligence butler,” Tony drawled. “As for who I am, my name is Tony Stark, Miss Sciuto, and you were trying to break into a house that could have wiped your systems. Instead I locked you out of the house and the internet. The house for good, the internet for the next hour. The house that you were trying to hack was hooked up to the computer that is currently being collected by one of the agents that Agent Agent here brought with him.”

 

“What?!” Abby screeched, Tony looking at her with a hard face.

 

“First of all, that computer is Stark Tech therefore you wouldn’t have been able to hack it anyways.” He smirked. “Second, it’s part of S.H.I.E.L.D. which means it’s theirs and only I can get onto it,” he drawled. “I’ll let Agent Agent here explain how the rest of your investigation will go. Oh, and Miss. Sciuto? I don’t suggest you try me. I will make your life living hell,” he smiled sweetly. With that said, he disappeared, leaving Abby staring at the screen, snarling, as the images that had been up before reappeared.

 

“Leave it alone, Abby. This is bigger than us,” McGee said, eyes dark. “Will we be getting the information from the computer that is part of the investigation?” he asked, turning his attention to Clint.

 

“Yeah, once Stark finishes with it,” Clint drawled, smirking at the fuming Goth. “You would think that your people would know to not go up against someone like Stark,” he snickered.

 

“What do you mean by that?” Tony asked, rocking on his feet as he eyed the two S.H.I.E.L.D. agents.

 

“I mean that Stark may be a nice guy when he’s wanting to be or when out in public, but seriously? He’s not that nice when you piss him off or when you go against one of his friends,” Clint drawled, shrugging once more. “It’s best to just forget the fact that he locked you out. It won’t hurt you any,” he said, smirking as he standing up straight once more.

 

Gibbs and Phil just glared at each other as Tony and Clint smirked at each other. Ziva and McGee shared curious looks while Abby fumed at being out hacked by someone she considered a nothing in the hacking world.

 


	9. Pissing Match 3 of 4 (Avengers cross)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Pissing Match  
> Fandom: NCIS, Avengers  
> Chapter: 3 of 4  
> Characters:   
> Word Count: 1,298  
> For: CutsyCat  
> Warnings: nothing   
> AN: I'm just a little bit tired here. Yeah. Just tired. So enjoy this chapter. I swear I need to get back on a schedule.
> 
> *~*~*~*

It took the two groups nearly a full week to weed out the information that they had gathered and to find the one who had killed Marisson. From there, they had gathered the rest of the Hydra spies and shipped them off, allowing NCIS to have the killer.

 

During the entire time that they had been working together, Gibbs and Coulson had circled each other like two male lions, looking for the other’s weakness.

 

After they had arrived at the house, Coulson and Clint had worked on unlocking the house with Tony’s help, before they pulled the hard drives to take with them. Gibbs had growled until they had shown him that the login drives that were connected to the hard drives were locked. It had stopped the growling for about ten seconds before he was told that they were being sent to Tony to unlock.

 

Gibbs didn’t like the fact that Tony was a civilian and would be handling evidence. Up until Abby admitted that Tony once more closed her down after she had ignored the advice and that she couldn’t do anything anyways. The director had also chewed her out while Coulson and Clint had watched, snickering on Clint’s part.

 

She had learned a rather hard lesson in trying to go after someone with information just based on what is shown to the public.

 

After Tony had taken two days to crack the files and then the encrypting that they had been under, the group found out who their man had been onto. From there, they had done things the S.H.I.E.L.D. way by sending Tony and Clint in to spy. Officially Tony was there as a short time liaison while Clint was a civilian contractor there to teach new gun skills to their people.

 

Two days on the ship and they were being airlifted out in the dead of night when most of the crew was asleep, S.H.I.E.L.D. agents who were working for the Navy running the night shift. They then gathered up the rest of the spies and sent them to a S.H.I.E.L.D. base to be interrogated and taken down for good.

 

The entire time the two groups were being forced to work with each other, Gibbs and Coulson snipped at each other in the only way they knew how to. By one upping each other.

 

When Coulson was able to get names from their person, Gibbs was able to get places, ages, and ranks. Gibbs found four out of the nine people in two hours while Coulson found the other five in an hours time. Coulson lived off of slightly sweetened coffee while Gibbs’ was like tar, supremely strong and unsweetened. Gibbs found several bits of physical evidence while Coulson found several bits of internet information, both men agreeing silently that they came out in a draw by this.

 

All the while Clint and Tony were watching them, doing their own jobs and laughing silently. They both knew what their lovers were doing and each time that they were able to bring their partners to their beds while they waited, they helped the men to relax. Seeing as Clint and Coulson were in a house base, they took advantage of an actual bed that was comfortable and created a mess of several sets of sheets while they were at it.

 

Clint had dragged himself out of bed most often then not, changed the sheets while Coulson showered and started them in the washer, took his own shower, put the sheets into the dryer, and then crashed.

 

Then they would go in and once more Coulson and Gibbs would start their one upmanship going again. It always seemed to draw a huff of laughter from Tony, knowing that he would be making Gibbs relax and doing more laundry once they got home again.

 

“You think that they know about our friendship?” Clint drawled softly next to Tony as they sat in a break room, taking a break from watching their lover’s glare at each other.

 

“I don’t think that they do,” Tony chuckled, biting into his sandwich, glad that the case was done and all that had to be done was the last of the hash outs for who got what and where. Abby was still pouting while Ducky was writing out the last of his reports of both S.H.I.E.L.D. and NCIS about Marisson’s autopsy. Ziva, Tony, and McGee would write out their own reports once Gibbs and Coulson worked out what would go where and who would get which prisoner full.

 

They already knew that the main guy that Marisson had been after would go to S.H.I.E.L.D. but there was also the nine other agents, only three of which weren’t Hydra. But they were supporters and the Navy wanted their chunk of flesh.

 

“You’re probably right. If they did I think they would have been a lot more calm,” Clint mused as he looked in his bag of food, finding his fries and pulling them out. “Though it’s funny to watch Gibbs glare at Phil whenever he was talking to you about some kind of evidence.”

 

“The same goes for Coulson, man,” Tony snickered, lifting the bun of his sandwich, having gone for a chicken sandwich from the local restaurant. “I wonder if they’ll stop their growling at each other long enough to come get their food.” He pulled off a tomato before putting their food back together and bit into it again.

 

Clint grunted and put his lover’s food to the side for the moment. He had gotten himself a straight up hamburger along with fries and tater tots while Phil had a well built BLT sandwich with a small Caesar salad and fries. Gibb apparently had ordered a steak salad with fries on the side, making Clint give his friend a look at that until he was told that he liked salads with meats.

 

“I have no idea,” Clint drawled as he bit into the fry in his hand, shrugging one shoulder. “We’ll see though soon since I texted Phil that we do have lunch and it’ll go cold if they don’t get down here. Did you get your high school reunion invitation?” he asked, picking up his burger and biting into it with a hum. “Damn, this is good shit.”

 

“Yeah, I love going to there,” Tony chuckled softly. “Anyways, got it last week. I might be getting the four days to head back and attend it. Maybe. I don’t know if I want to leave to deal with that kind of bullshit right now.”

 

“Could,” Clint drawled, looking to the elevator as it dinged and opened. “Ah, they came down after all. Did you get the pictures that Nat took at the last vacation?” he asked.

 

“Yeah, I did. I still can’t believe that Stark took you guys to the Bahama’s,” Tony snorted, shaking his head. “Lucky bastard.”

 

“You told him about the vacation with the Avengers?” Coulson asked, sitting next to his lover and taking the bag of food from Clint.

 

“No, Nat stole my computer, got into my e-mail and sent him the pictures. There’s a difference,” Clint drawled, waving a tater tot at his lover.

 

“Why would she do that?” Gibbs asked, eyeing the two men as they smirked, Tony picking up his drink and sipping at it before handing him his lunch.

 

Tony was the first one to answer the question. “Because she knows that me and Clint here have known each other for _years_ ,” he drawled, getting blinked at by the two men. “Since we were freshmen in high school actually.”

 

“And just how did that come to be?” Coulson asked, eyeing his lover and getting a sweet smile from the other male.

 


	10. Pissing Match 4 of 4 (Avengers cross)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Pissing Match  
> Fandom: NCIS, Avengers  
> Chapter: 4 of 4  
> Characters: Tony, Clint, Phil, Gibbs  
> Word Count: 507  
> For: CutsyCat  
> Warnings: nothing   
> AN: So this is kind of short, which makes me not so happy but meh. Anyways, I have no idea what is next but I will try and have something ready for you guys next week, so keep an eye out. 
> 
> To note from now on: 1-shots will most likely either land in a Bits and Pieces or a Mini Stories collections.
> 
> Stories with 2 to 15 chapters are considered Mini Stories.
> 
> Stories with 16 or more are considered chapter stories and will end up getting their own files. 
> 
> Mini stories that are a part of a series stories will end up getting their own file so that I can either put the stories together or just for ease of finding.
> 
> Just so you know. Enjoy the story all and I'll see you Friday.
> 
> *~*~*~*

Tony smiled over at Coulson and shrugged. “One of my teachers in junior high school decided that to learn how the poorer half of our world lived that we were to write with public school students. But she didn’t really do her research. She chose a public school that was for those who were learning via mail, and I ended up with Clint here as my penpal,” he explained.

 

“After we got out of school, we kept in touch and he was the one who wanted to come to me in the middle of his college training after Barry fucked me over,” he said, shrugging one shoulder.

 

“I was pissed about that since at that time we had started to exchange e-mails since it was easier to keep in touch. Especially when our numbers were in constant fluctuation at the time,” Tony said, waving a fry at his lover. “We’re good friends and probably the only people we’ll trust with each other’s lives outside of our life partners,” he told him softly.

 

“I’m surprised you have never told me,” Coulson teased his lover, getting a roll of eyes from the archer.

 

“It didn’t really matter. His number and his connection to me is a part of my instructions should I die or disappear on a mission, so that was all that I cared about at the time,” Clint hummed, smiling slightly Coulson. “Eat something. Don’t just sit there and stare at us,” he chuckled.

 

“So you guys were just pen pals for a long time?” Gibbs asked, Tony nodding, mouth full. “When did you two finally meet?”

 

“We were eighteen actually,” Tony said after he had swallowed, smiling softly at his lover. “I wanted to get out of my house before I had to deal with the bullshit of my father, so I went to where Clint was at the time and crashed in his hotel room.”

 

“That was while I was working a stationary job at a six month fair,” Clint told them, smiling slightly. “The circus I was a part of was repairing one of their tents and didn’t need me at that moment.” He shrugged. “We split the rent for the room for a few weeks before he headed off to college. Through the years we tried to see each other whenever we had time to get away from school or work.”

 

“So you two kept up the friendship even though you came from two different worlds,” Coulson hummed, Tony and Clint nodding their heads in answer. As the two went back to their lunches, Coulson and Gibbs stared at each other before nodding, agreeing to try to get along.

 

For their partner’s sakes.

 

After lunch, the four headed back down to the main office to finish off their reports, Tony and Clint sitting at his desk to do theirs. Coulson sat on a desk and worked on his own lap top to finish his report, Gibbs sitting at his own and proof reading his own.

  


 


	11. What Is Mine 1 (Tony/Gibbs)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: What is Mine  
> Fandom: NCIS  
> Chapter: 1  
> Characters: Gibbs  
> Word Count:  
> For: CutsyCat  
> Warnings: nothing  
> AN: So I present to you...Vampire Gibbs! Okay, so please forgive any mistakes. I'm STILL rather on the sick side, which isn't really happy making actually, so things do slip through on the editing.
> 
> This is because CutsyCat one day went “VampireGibbs denying himself his Tony mate”. I ran with it. *nods*
> 
> Ran with it right into a fluffy smut scene and interspective thoughts. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> *~*~*~*

 

It was well known amongst certain groups that the US military and Government denied that vampires, weres of various types, and other such supernatural creatures existed.

 

They also knew that they denied that they had done any kind of experimentation in regards to such creatures. They worked to give their men, and further on down the road, their women, the powers of those creatures without the unfortunate nasty side effects that came with them naturally. The scientists had perfected it about the time that Gibbs had joined the Marines, but they hadn’t used it on him until after his daughter had been conceived.

 

That had been about the time when he had been sent out again.

 

He had been told that he would end up with some odd cravings but that he would be stronger, faster. Better. He would be able to fight at the peak of his power for so much longer than normal.

 

What they hadn’t anticipated was the fact that for some of their men and women, it was just so much more than just odd cravings and stronger bodies. For some, it had added to their natural instincts, made them more of the creature in many ways.

 

For one Leroy Jethro Gibbs, it had made him a bit more vampiric in his emotions and he had to drink blood on occasion. The blood came from those who knew him and who he felt he could trust, both male and female.

 

Ducky had been one such donor when they had been younger in body and soul. Palmer had willingly become a donor after he had admitted that one of his ex-lovers had been the son of one of the soldiers who had been chosen for the first round of working injections. He and the man hadn’t lasted beyond a year, but he was with a very sweet, very human woman who knew that he donated blood.

 

But that was all that he had told her.

 

Gibbs would have added Abby to that list but something about the thought of having her donate set his teeth on edge. The feeling had been the same when he had been with Jenny, and later, with Ziva after she had been added.

 

He hadn’t felt that way with his ex-wives and he had told them but they kept silent about that.

 

He supposed that he was lucky that they hadn’t left him because of his instincts and his need to drink blood in some form on occasion, and instead because he had been an asshole.

 

McGee though made his teeth itch with a want to taste, to feel the young man twitch and go limp under him, but only when he hadn’t been able to feed. With one of their group though, his instincts screamed so loud and long at him to claim him, to plunge cock and teeth in him that he was surprised no one else heard them.

 

It had been that very instinct when they had met during their undercover operation that had convinced him to recruit one Anthony DiNozzo. The fact that he usually had a fast mouth and easy charm while solving cases hadn’t hurt when he had made the decision.

 

His instincts though had never really gone away over the years, and only had gotten stronger over time. Gibbs had felt this way only once before, and that had been with Shannon, both before the injections and after. But she had been his mate and mother of his children long before the government had taken to the idea of turning him into a human vampire.

 

Tony of course didn’t know about his instincts or what the government had done to him. He didn’t want them to know, outside of Palmer and Ducky. And he liked it that way. He really didn’t need the complications that would come with them learning about his condition.

 

As it was, the fact that they had to know about the hidden world to do their jobs correctly was a pain in the ass for everyone. When Abby had learned about it, she had squealed so loudly in excitement that the bugs that had been recording in her apartment had shorted out. She had then pouted about some of the information that came with the truth about vampires.

 

Including that their aversion to sunlight wasn’t because they’d go up in flames, but rather it was more of an allergy that could be deadly if they didn’t take precautions. Just like with any other allergy.

 

McGee, luckily for them all, had gone with the flow of things and had made several online friends in the Community. He knew at least four of them personally and could ask them things if he needed to for cases as they came up. Gibbs had a feeling that one of the Elders that McGee knew was actually watching him with more than just friendly amusement.

 

Not that the hacker could tell that. It had taken Abby literally jumping him to figure out that she wanted him and that relationship had left him with some issues.

 

Ziva had done what Ziva did best when she had first learned about the Community: she had denied its existence and run to Jenny only to hear all about how they worked. They were very lucky that McGee and Tony had learned long ago how to soothe ruffled feathers long before she had joined them. She had a very bad habit of insulting the supernatural beings by being overly religious or basing everything off of the wrong mythological stereotypes.

 

They all agreed though that they missed Kate and her even temperament when it came to the Community.

 

Tony had been rather level headed about the whole thing when he had learned just what their jobs were all about though. He had asked Gibbs about any books or magazines he could get his hands on to learn about the Community, and from there he had studied until he could treat anyone that they came across with the proper respect. He was still a smartass but when it came to their victims, he was a good man with a smart mind.

 

He worked well with his team and even helped to keep Ziva on a very tight lease.

 

Despite the issues they had with Ziva, the team worked and worked well. They had very few cold cases compared to the other teams. They worked harder and better than some because they all hated to leave a murderer walking free. They had more convictions because they made sure that everything they found was well and truly locked down.

 

Gibbs was very proud of his team, despite having to keep Ziva from making their jobs that much harder to do. They did their cases and keep their secrets. But still they didn’t know about him even if they knew about that program.

 

And he _really_ didn’t want to deal with the problems that would come with trying to tell them about what was going on with him. Especially if he had to tell Ziva. He would end up having to retrain her and he didn’t want to deal with that bullshit in the middle of a case. Never mind the fact that he would have to admit that he had instincts that told him that Tony was his mate.

  
He just wasn’t ready to admit that yet.

 

 


	12. What Is Mine 2 (Tony/Gibbs)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: What is Mine  
> Fandom: NCIS  
> Chapter: 2  
> Characters: Tony, some McGee and Ziva  
> Word Count: 1,356  
> For: CutsyCat  
> Warnings: nothing   
> AN: And here's chapter 2! I'm rather pleased with the reception this story has gotten. :D Thank you all so far for your reviews and I hope you keep enjoying.
> 
> *~*~*~*

Sighing to the quiet of his apartment as he closed the door behind him, Tony dropped his bag down onto the ground next to it, not caring about the work files that was in it. All he wanted to do at the moment was sit down and relax for the next few days. They had just pulled a three-day shift to catch some idiot vampire who had become blood drunk and gone after his own wife.

 

They were holding him, but they had no doubt that he would be dealing with the near killing of his wife and earlier, his friend.

 

Tony groaned before he pulled off his jacket finally and dropped it into the hamper that he kept near the door for his dry cleaning, making a note to get that done later. When he could actually focus properly. His tie landed on top of the jacket as he headed for his bedroom, stopping in his living room to turn his TV onto something music like for the moment.

 

It didn’t take him very long to undress once in his room, take a very hot, very long shower, dress into a pair of sweatpants and a shirt, and start a load of his regular laundry that had piled up in the last month. He ordered a dinner of pasta, garlic bread, pizza, and soda from his favorite delivery place, paying for it when it arrived forty-five minutes later after he had switched out loads.

 

Flopping down onto his couch with a groan, cup of soda in one hand, plate of food in the other, Tony turned on a movie instead as he settled in.

 

But without fail, his mind turned to his team and the thoughts that had been plaguing him lately. McGee’s face floated past his mind’s eye, making him smile slightly as he put his cup down to the side on a coaster. He was actually starting to loosen up, mostly because of his connections in the supernatural world. You didn’t learn how to calm them down much less navigate that world without relaxing about life in general.

 

True, the guy was still picky about a few things, but knowing about how McGee’s school life had gone for him, that was understandable. Hell, even when he had been brand new, Tony could see just why Gibbs had chosen McGee as their main computer geek.

 

Though, in regards to him, Tony was starting to kind of worry about the way that Abby was acting towards him. She did her usual thing with everyone, but when around McGee, she was starting to act off. She would stare at him before she huffed off or just ignored him. The attitude that she had had started right around the time that one Elder had show some interest in their adorable geek.

 

He would have to talk with Gibbs about what was going on with her the next time that they talked.

 

Sighing, he dropped his half empty plate onto the table and grabbed the vibrating phone that sat on it, before answering the text from McGee for a night out with a ‘thanks but no thanks’. Setting his phone so that only McGee and Gibbs could get through to him, already knowing that Ziva would call and bitch about him not coming, Tony went back to his food and movie.

 

His thoughts turned to the one person on the team that Gibbs hadn’t chosen himself.

 

He had seen their boss growl loudly at her, beyond angry with her for some new snaffu that had ended up taking him and McGee both to fix again. She hated that they worked with the supernatural community, created or not, and she showed it in the way that she related in regards to their victims. And even the way she acted with their connections.

 

She also tended to push all of their buttons in various ways. Tony, for a short time, had actually respected her, but things had happened and changed, and she hadn’t reacted well to it.

 

Since then, he had worked to put out a good act, trying to ignore her as much as he could possibly do so. She was also another person that Tony would have to talk with Gibbs about and what to do with her.

 

Now Gibbs...Gibbs was something on a whole ‘nother level of thought. When Tony had first met with him all those years ago, he hadn’t been to sure about how to feel with the way the man had acted. He had been cool but fiery, forceful in making sure that they got out of their predicament in one piece. Even then he had felt respect for the man and what he did.

 

After he had joined up with NCIS under Gibbs’ command, he found that he really did like working for them. The head slaps were annoying, true, but hey, that was nothing compared to what he had dealt with at past jobs. When it came down to it, Gibbs had his back just as Tony had his back, and there was a lot of mutual respect that went on between them.

 

Even all of the vampires that they dealt with said they could tell that it was there. Even though they had looked highly amused about something when they said it, he believed their words.

 

Finishing with his dinner, Tony was broken from his thoughts when his doorbell rang just as his washer dinged. Frowning with a groan, he checked his phone and found a warning text from McGee about an incoming Ziva that he had missed while thinking. “Fuck, what does she want now?” he grumped as he stood up and walked over to the door. Pulling it open, he found a scowling Ziva with a visibly unhappy Palmer and McGee who was standing behind her. “Yes?”

 

“Why are you not coming out with us?” she demanded, looking over his shoulder with a scowl. “Do you have one of your women over here?” she asked.

 

McGee scowled, the look rather fierce on him since he had been learning from Gibbs for quite some time. Jimmy just shook his head with a sigh, rubbing at his nose. Tony groaned at her words and rubbed over his own face with a frown on his lips.

 

“Fuck, Ziva, I said that i didn’t want to go out because I damn well didn’t want to go the fuck out. I’m going to staying in, eat some good pasta and pizza while watching a movie, and forget the last two weeks, okay?” he growled, his eyebrow twitching. “Why the hell did you drive over?”

 

Ziva scowled and crossed her arms under her breasts. “You did not answer my phone call,” she said, frowning at him when he gave her a bored look.

 

“That would be because I set my phone up to allow only McGee, work, and Gibbs to be able to call through for the next couple of days. I want to relax. Alone. At home. Catch up on things like laundry,” Tony told her.

 

Ziva’s sneer set him on edge. “Oh, so you’ll allow your little master to call you whenever he decides that he wishes for your ass, but you will ignore a call from a friend?” she hissed.

 

Standing straight and rigidly, Tony glared at her. “You had best hope that Gibbs doesn’t hear about what you just said any time soon because what just said is against so many rules. For now, I do suggest that you go home, get some rest, and forget that you just accused me of sleeping with a fellow agent,” he said, voice cold. “Good night, McGee, Palmer.”

 

The two men nodded at him before Tony closed the door on them, resting his forehead against it as he locked it, blowing out a slow breath.

  
What Ziva had just suggested had hit way too close to him. He knew that if Gibbs ever called up with an offer of amazing, mind-blowing sex, he would jump at the change. But then again, being in love tended to make a person rather stupid.

 


	13. What is Mine 3 (Gibbs/Tony)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: What is Mine  
> Fandom: NCIS  
> Chapter: 3  
> Characters: Gibbs, OC  
> Word Count: 1,493  
> For: CutsyCat  
> Warnings: nothing   
> AN: Why didn't I post this yesterday? I was spending a good chunk of my day at my doctors office setting up a few things. Joyful joyful. Yes. Really. *sighs*
> 
> Anyways, I'm going to post this here and keep the usual schedule. 
> 
> So I hope you enjoy.
> 
> *~*~*~*

Staring at the ringing phone on his nightstand with blurry eyes, Gibbs groaned as he reached out to grab it, answering the call. “Gibbs,” he grunted.

 

“ _I hope that you’ve gotten a lot of rest_ ,” came the voice of one of his fellow lead agents from NCIS.

 

“Gyer. What can I do for you today?” he sighed, shoving his blankets out off of his legs before he sat up and shoved off of his bed.

 

Gyer sighed as Gibbs headed out of his bedroom and down the stairs, heading for his kitchen. “ _My team caught a nasty case tonight,_ ” he started.

 

Gibbs flipped on the kitchen light as he said, “I’m thinking that it’s not a good one.” Gyer groaned, the sound of a car door closing filtering over the line.

 

“ _No, it’s really not_.” Gyer fell silent for a moment as Gibbs turned on his coffee pot. “ _You’re really not going to be happy with me because with this case, I need to call your team in.”_

 

Gibbs grunted. “Alright. First tell me about the case that you caught,” he said, finding his cup, and a pad of paper and pen, ready to take notes.

 

“ _The victim is Kyle Drane, age 21. He joined the Navy when he had turned 17, had an IQ of 210. Was scary smart. Had a lover but couldn’t tell who it was until he officially turned 21 for some reason. He turned that age three hours ago. He didn’t tell anyone why he couldn’t tell anyone, not even his CO_ ,” Gyer said. Gibbs could imagine the man rubbing at his face, the sound of skin moving over skin coming to him. “ _He requested and got a week off to celebrate his birthday and was supposed to check out today. The maid ended up finding him. We got real lucky that these maids have gotten used to checking on the rooms before they start to clean so they know if they need to get more shit. Otherwise the scene would have been fucked._ ”

 

“Were the locals called first?” Gibbs asked, putting his pen down to pour the fresh coffee. Once the cup was mostly filled, he opened a cabinet and dug around for a specialized sugar that he kept. He found it where he had stuck it the day before, pulling it down and popping the top.

 

“ _Yeah. They got as far as checking out his name and finding his Naval ID card,”_ Gyer replied. The sound of a knock on glass came to Gibbs along with the sound of shuffling paper. He grunted. “ _Yeah, once they found out he was a Navy boy, they told their people and they called us. My team caught the case and we arrived with Ducky and Palmer. We started to go over the scene, doing the usual thing and all that shit. I called you as soon as Ducky told us it was a special case.”_

 

Gibbs grunted again, adding the sugar to his coffee and stirring it, giving the brew a reddish tint. “Did he say why?”

 

“ _Yeah, something about an old shipmate of yours,_ ” Gyer said. Gibbs went absolutely quiet. “ _The Liliana before she was renamed I think. He said that it looks as if he’s back. I take it that he’s killed before?”_

 

Gibbs sighed as he continued to stir his coffee. “Yeah. After shit went down, he started to go after his lovers. We found out that he had a thing for guys when we started to dig into his history. Since don’t ask, don’t tell was still in effect at the time, he was discharged, but by then he had disappeared. He’s popped up at least once every couple of years, but he always disappeared again.”

 

Gyer groaned. “ _The boyfriend. Alright, yeah. I’ll have my people go and secure our victim’s apartment. It looks like they checked in to get away from the family for a day or two. My people talked with the front desk clerk that checked them in,”_ he said.

 

“Secure the scene for us and keep watch over Ducky for me. I’ll have DiNozzo or McGee meet him at his office,” Gibbs instructed. “I’ll be there in 20.”

 

“ _Will do,_ ” Gyer said, hanging up. Gibbs snarled at his phone, closing his phone before he took a slow breath.

 

He could still remember the man who he had called his friend at one time, before they had been changed by the experiments. His name had been Reginald Smith, his mother a lover of older names. He had been scary smart himself, but he had been poor at the time so couldn’t afford college even with scholarships. So he had decided that he would take some time and do four to six years in the Navy while doing self study to save up money to live off before he went to get a teaching degree.

 

Then the experiments had happened and they had been turned into vampiric hybrids in turn. Reg had discovered that he had a few interesting abilities but something had snapped within his mind.

 

It had been later that Gibbs had found out that his sometimes lover of the time had been one of the men who had broken, and had to be stopped, either by death or by locking his ass up. For the last couple of decades though, it was looking as if they would have to kill him.

 

At the time that he had disappeared though, no one had known until after they had found the body of his dead lover. It had been twenty years since that first murder, and he had popped up every few years, only to disappear before they could get near him.

 

“Fucking hell,” Gibb grunted before he called McGee. “McGee, we caught a case,” he said, hearing his agent pant lightly. “I need you to meet Ducky at the morgue and get detailed pictures and notes down. I don’t trust the others with this.”

 

McGee groaned softly. “ _Good thing that I’ve already taken a shower then_.” The shuffling of paper came over the line. “ _Anything that you want me to do a search for?”_ he asked.

 

“Pull up all the cases in connection with one Reginald Smith as the main subject if we’re not there by the end of the autopsy,” Gibbs instructed before he drained half of his coffee cup.

 

“ _That’s not a problem, boss_ ,” McGee said before he made a thoughtful sound. “ _That name sounds really familiar.”_

 

“He’s one of our wanted that we have high on our list,” Gibbs told him, heading up the stairs at a trot.

 

“ _Right, that guy_ ,” McGee mused. “ _I’ll see you at work,”_ he said before hanging up. Gibbs called Tony next.

 

“DiNozzo, caught a case,” he greeted at the grunt. It sounded as if Tony was already brushing his teeth by the sound of spitting.

 

“ _I figured since Gyer sent out a team text with an address,_ ” Tony said, the sound slightly garbled. “ _Want us to meet ya there?”_ he asked.

 

“Yeah. McGee is heading in to meet up with Ducky with our victim since Duck will be done by the time that we get there. Gyer’s team will tell us what they’ve got so far once we get to the address.”

 

“ _Right. Meet you there,_ ” Tony replied, Gibbs grunting and hanging up. Finishing his coffee, he opened his closet before calling Ziva.

 

“You got the address?” he asked once she had answered him, sounding almost as if she was reluctant to answer.

 

“ _Yes. I take it that we have a case?”_ she asked him, the sound of a closing door filling his hearing.

 

“We do. Gyer’s team caught one of ours. Ducky made him call us in,” Gibbs told her. “Meet me and Tony there.”

 

“ _Very well_ ,” Ziva replied, Gibbs hanging up on her with a frown on his lips. Something about her attitude had ruffled him, making him feel twitchy. Then again, that had been happening often for the last few weeks when it came to her.

 

Clearing his head with a shake of it, Gibbs dressed quickly before he checked his gun and shoved it into his holster, grabbing his wallet, keys and coffee cup, finishing his coffee. Taking a moment to rinse out his coffee cup, he left the house and headed to the hotel that their crime scene was.

 

Tony pulled up just as he did, Ziva arriving a few minutes after that. Gyer greeted the three of them, walking them through what everything had been done so far and handing over the evidence. Gibbs though, was far from happy with how Ziva was sneering and muttering to herself.

 

He would have to deal with her, he knew that, but at the moment, his sights were set upon getting Reg down once and for all.

 


	14. What is Mine 4 (Tony/Gibbs)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: What is Mine  
> Fandom: NCIS  
> Chapter: 4  
> Characters: Tony, McGee, Gibbs, Ziva  
> Word Count: 1,586  
> For: CutsyCat  
> Warnings: murder scene  
> AN: Ah, it's so nice being on a proper schedule. It really is. *sighs all happy like* Anyways, this chapter is going to push the plot forward a little so it will be quite a bit of fun to see how you guys react.
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> *~*~*~*

“We all here?” Gibbs asked, looking over the group that was standing before him. Along with his own people, there was also Gyer’s group who were looking decidedly disgruntled about losing their case, but still happy not to have to work on it. Seeing that both Tony and Ziva were there and ready to work on the case, he nodded his head. “Very good. Alright, I need your team to go over what they found with mine,” he told Gyer, getting a nod with a smirk from the taller male.

 

“Not a problem, Agent Gibbs,” Gyer said, nodding to his people. The three men scowled but still nodded to Tony and Ziva, leading them into the room and going over what they had done so far. One had already gone over the bathroom for the most part, while one had focused on the front area and the other had started to work on the dressers and table that was a part of the room.

 

Once they had finished that, and had transferred evidence over, Tony and Ziva shared a look, noticing that the body had been taken away already. Tony took over the main bedroom area while Ziva went to redo the bathroom.

 

As he carefully went over the area, Tony found several hairs that had a distinctive shine that most vampiric hair had when the vampire in question was killing his meals. It was an odd quirk and one that was a good indication if they had the right person. He had noticed a few shiny haired vampires when McGee and him had been creating connection, and had been told that they were on a watch list.

 

After so many purposeful kills, the vampires in question was taken out. But only if the kills were actually murder. There were a few of them that did mercy killings but they were still watched just in case they went off track, which was a possibility.

 

With how much shine was still attached to the hairs that he found, the vampire in question had been doing a lot of killings. And if the fact that the poor officer who had been their victims was any indication, he did it because he could and not because it was a mercy killing.

 

Sighing, he shook his head and started to carefully go over the bed once he was done with the rest of the room, having found more hairs and fingerprints for comparison purposes. He took detailed pictures of each of the blood drops that had escaped in the murder and draining. There were only about four of them and they had to be have been fresh and close to the bedding when they had fallen since they hadn’t splashed very far. Spread a bit, yes, splashed no.

 

Standing up with a grunt, arms stretching over his back and popping it with another grunt, he continued to go over the bed, finding some stains with a light that made him blush. He knew where they came from but the thought of two men screwing made images that he didn’t want to have at that moment pop up. Shoving those thoughts down for later thinking, he took pictures of the stains with a different lense and with the camera on a tripod as he held the blacklight with one hand and the other moving the camera as needed.

 

“Are you almost done?” Ziva asked from the bathroom doorway, squinting into the semi-darkness as Tony adjusted the camera once more before taking another picture.

 

“Just about. You know Gibbs. He wants pictures of everything at a scene. Can you get me a swab? I ran out and I think I found something still wet,” he said. He stepped around the tripod and leant over slightly, squinting at a spot that was still slightly shiny. “Whoever it was, got off before, during, or after the murder. If it’s who I think it is...I would say before and during,” he mused.

 

“Who?” Ziva asked, narrowing her eyes as he turned off the blacklight before opening the curtains again.

 

Tony just gave her a look before shaking his head. “You really need to read through some of the specialized cold cases that we have on back file,” he said, standing up. “We’ll find out if it’s who I think it is. It might not be, but you never know,” he said. Ziva huffed and set her case onto the floor to pull out the requested swab.

 

“You need to stock your case properly,” she said.

 

“I did. There were just a lot of things to swab,” he stated. He pulled his camera off of his tripod and putting it down onto his case. He then collapsed the tripod down and tucked it into the side pocket of his camera casing. With that done, he took the swab, opened the protective case and swabbed the spot that he had found, closing the case back over it and marking it with his initials.

 

With the swab in his case, he pulled out three folded up brown evidence bag and wrote what he was putting into it. He then stripped the wadded up bedding at the end of the bed, the sheets and the pillow cases, placing them into their own evidence bags before sealing them. “Are you done now?” Ziva asked, looking impatient.

 

Gibbs walked in and raised an eyebrow as he closed his notepad, having been talking with the shaken front desk clerk. “DiNozzo?” he asked.

 

Tony stood after closing his case and shook his head. “Four spots of blood but that’s it for that. Found a spot of what I’m guessing is semen, and a lot of stains on the bedding. I bagged and tagged everything that I did find,” he said. “I’m done now though.”

 

“Good work. David?” He looked over to Ziva and raised an eyebrow at the fact that she had walked back into the bathroom to gather three large plastic evidence bags with mostly dry towels.

 

“I was able to lift a few more prints from the walls of the shower. I also carefully packed up the soap that was in the shower since there are a couple of prints on the top of it. I thought that we could possibly freeze it and hopefully get detailed pictures of it,” she said, shrugging. “I believe that Abby was talking about a technique that she can do with some of her lights and a good camera.”

 

“Good. Let’s get going. McGee just called to tell me that Ducky has the basic results of the autopsy,” he said, nodding his head to their cars and the evidence van that he was driving instead of Gyer. Gyer had taken his car ahead to headquarters while his team had taken the other van to turn it back in.

 

“Right, boss,” Tony said, loading the evidence into the back of the can and signing it over to Gibbs for the transport. With that done, he nodded to their boss and slid into his car, Ziva doing the same and heading in, both of them stopping through a coffee shop drive through to get some much needed coffee.

 

Walking into the bullpen, the found Gibbs standing with McGee as they unloaded the boxes that were a part of the Reginald Smith files, splitting them amongst the three desks.

 

“I take it that it is Smith this time?” Tony asked, sighing as he dropped his bag down and put his scene case down next to it. He would refill it soon enough he knew but he wasn’t looking forward to going through the files.

 

“Yes, it is. It’s his MO,” Gibbs stated, shaking his head. “The autopsy has been done. Here’s the preliminary results,” he said, nodding to McGee who pulled up the pictures and started to go over his notes. Once he was done, he looked a bit green around the gills but was holding up well enough, making Gibbs nod in approval.

 

“So who is this Smith? Really?” Ziva asked, crossing her arms with narrowed eyes.

 

“He was an old buddy of mine,” Gibbs said, shaking his head. “And he went nuts a long time ago. I’m hoping that we’ll catch the fucker now.”

 

“So am I, boss, especially since it’s looking like he’s picking up speed,” Tony sighed, holding up the last file that had been dated just six months ago. “He’s multi-tasking. Do you think he’s planning something big?” he asked. “He’s always been out to get at you however he can.”

 

“Think?” Gibbs snorted, rubbing at his face. “I don’t think he is, I know he is. Start going through the files, compare to the new case. Make sure it’s airtight. I want him put down like the rabid dog that he is,” he instructed.

 

Tony looked at his boss for a long moment before nodding and turning to pick up his case, waving it and heading down to supplies. McGee sighed and got onto his laptop, logging into his IM’s and seeing who was up to talk about possible information. Ziva scowled but sat down to start going over the files and start to write up what she already knew. Gibbs growled lowly and sat down, picking up the cup that Tony had left behind, knowing that he was going to need it.

 

He would not stop until Smith was finally taken cared of.

 


	15. What is Mine 5 (Tony/Gibbs)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: What is Mine  
> Fandom: NCIS  
> Chapter: 5  
> Characters: Tony, Marson, Gibbs, McGee, Ziva  
> Word Count: 1,868  
> For: CutsyCat  
> Warnings: fluff. Lots and lots of fluff.  
> AN: Ugh, sleepy writer is sleepy. I had some issues trying to get a nap in but I got my nap and here I am posting finally! Enjoy.
> 
> *~*~*~*

Slowly stretching his arms over his head before tossing an empty bottle of flavored water away, Tony rubbed at his head and checked his watch with a sigh. “Damn it. Boss, I don’t think we’re going to get anywhere any time soon,” he said. He eyed the way McGee was starting to droop over his keyboard, even with his energy drink in his system and two hours away from actually wearing off. His eyes swung over to the drool and snoring Ziva. “We should stick them in cabs, have them head home and get some sleep. You know how it goes any time McGee hacks while tired.”

 

“It ends up with him getting the attention of a coven,” a low voice drawled. A tall man with black eyes and long hair walked around the corner and into their area, smiling with just a hint of fang.

 

McGee straightened up and blinked owlishly. The man chuckled softly. “Elder Marson,” he greeted, surprise coloring his voice, “a pleasure to see you. Why are you here?” he asked.

 

The now named Marson held up a file and wiggled it. “The information that we have found at the coven so far,” he said, looking to the silent Gibbs.

 

“Think we can borrow the hacker who found it?” Gibbs asked, standing up and moving around to take the file and scan through it. It was pretty much what they already knew but with a few new details. He knew though that they had been working on it for only a few hours, unlike them.

 

“I can come in come morning as long as you have a room that is safe for me,” Marson drawled, tilting his head. Gibbs nodded. “Wonderful. For now though, I think young Timothy here must be taken home. You all need some sleep. I believe this is day two of work, yes?” he asked.

 

Gibbs looked over his exhausted team and nodded, knowing that if they were there, they wouldn’t rest until they were forced to. Which they had done the night before. “You’re right. Take McGee home and make sure he is protected please. Ziva has several items around her home that makes it uncomfortable for any vampire who isn’t an Elder to be near.” He smirked. “And outright painful to be inside of if you don’t have the right counter-protections. I’ll have one of our people take her home so she shouldn’t be need to be watched over.”

 

Marson stared at Gibbs before hummed. “You fear that he will come after your team yes?” he asked, Gibbs nodding. “I see. Very well, I myself shall take care of Timothy. Come, young one, let us get you home. I shall have someone bring me paperwork for my company to your home so I can work while you sleep.” McGee blushed slightly and nodded, saving his searches and locking everything down so that his work was safe enough.

 

Packing up, he looked over at Tony and raised an eyebrow. “Are you going to be okay to get home?” he asked.

 

Tony waved him off. “It sounds as if we’re having to stay with someone, so I’m most likely heading to Gibbs for the night, so no worries,” he said, looking to Gibbs. The man just nodded his head as he to packed up his bag. “I’ll see ya in the morning. See if you can’t bring some new coffee yeah? We’re out of the good stuff,” he said, pulling out some cash and handing it over. “You pass right by coming from your place.”

 

“Can do,” McGee said, leaving with Marson, letting the other two deal with Ziva. Gibbs sighed and picked up his phone, calling down to the office driving pool. It had been created for those who worked late or took the bus and missed their bus for whatever reason. Or it was just snowing to hard for them to dare take something else.

 

“Can you send someone up and gather Ziva please?” he asked the person on the other line. The groaned ‘fine’ made him smirk. “I’ll make sure she’s awake and ready to be taken home. Thanks.” Shaking his head, Gibbs looked over at the snickering Tony as he printed out the information he had compiled so far and packed up everything. “You have a change of clothes?” he asked.

 

Tony blushed slightly and scratched his cheek. “I have a bunch of clothes that I was going to take to the laundromat while my washer was fixed in my trunk,” he admitted. “If you don’t mind me stealing your washer for a few loads, I’ll be good.”

 

The look from Gibbs just made him chuckle and turn back to his packing as the silver haired man moved around to wake up Ziva. Shoving at her shoulder once, he walked away as she jerked awake, her eyes wide. “Get packed up and head home. Stay inside until your ride gets there to take you into work. Until this is done, we need to stay safe and protected,” he instructed.

 

Ziva blinked several times before nodding. “Of course, Gibbs,” she said, packing up her own things when a tall male in a simple suit walked out of the elevator, playing with a set of keys. With a nod to the two men, she left with him and headed to the garage with her driver, frowning unhappily at the fact that she would most likely have to go shopping with one of her teammates for the foreseeable future.

 

Or until Gibbs decided that the danger had left for the moment.

 

Shaking his head, Tony snorted and finished packing up, including his laptop and two SD cards with all of the information copied onto them. If he couldn’t sleep, he would work on the stuff and see if there was something that popped out at him. Or he would watch Netflix and let his mind wander around for a bit.

 

Gibbs grabbed the last of his things, making sure the he had his phone and keys. “Alright, let’s go. Is there anything that you need at your place?” he asked, shoving his phone into his pocket.

 

Tony thought about that question as he hefted his bag up onto his back. “Do you know if I have any laundry soap at your place? Much less anything else? I’m not sure on the levels from last time,” he said. Gibbs thought back to the bag of things that McGee and Tony both kept at his place, just in case a night ran over. Most often than not, the girls would head home while the two men just showered and changed there.

 

“You should be good on everything. You haven’t been over much since you refilled your things,” Gibbs said. Tony nodded and locked down his desk, watching his computer finish turning off before heading out of the building with Gibbs. He moved his laundry from the trunk of his car to Gibbs’ trunk and locked it down, sliding into the passenger side seat.

 

Once they were buckled in, Gibbs started the car, pulled out of the space, and headed to his house, feeling the tenseness in his shoulders unravel. All day he had been itching to hide away his people, keep them away from the clear and present danger that Reginald Smith presented. Now that McGee was under the watchful eye of an Elder, Ziva was at home where even he felt uncomfortable, and Tony was with him, under his care.

 

It made him relax as he drove, still on high alert but noting that Tony was checking his gun and the bullets within, scenting the blessed balls on each of them. Smirking, he handed his gun over once Tony had put his away, getting a knowing look from the man as he took it and checked it to.

 

“We need to get some more of these bullets I think. Either that or just have a priest come in and mass bless our stock,” he drawled. Gibbs snorted.

 

“I’ll talk to Elder Marson if his coven knows anyone who will be willing to do that for us. And then work in some donations as thanks for it,” Gibbs said. He pulled out his phone and sent off a text to McGee to ask Marson and then one to Leon about finding room for donations to any priest who came around to bless their bullets, sitting at a light. Tucking his phone away, he continued to drive.

 

Tony groaned before handing over the gun with a nod. “If I can’t sleep, I’ll come and get it to clean it for you. It’s about that time anyways,” he said.

 

Gibbs looked at him and snorted. “Try and get some sleep, DiNozzo,” he instructed, Tony smiling and nodding. As they pulled up to the house, Tony sighed and checked his phone, noting that there was still time to order out. Tugging out his personal phone, he unlocked it and pulled up the app for their favorite Chinese place, putting in the usual order with a few extra things to take with them the next day.

 

Paying, he slid out of the car along with Gibbs, and grabbed his laundry, before heading in behind the other man. He was unsurprised when Gibbs actually locked the door, standing next to him as he swept through the house and checking to make sure Smith hadn’t gotten in. Content that the house was empty, Tony headed to basement where the laundry room was to start his laundry.

 

He would steam his jacket when he took a shower, Gibbs following after him to lock the windows down there and to sprinkle some of the holy water that he had around. Gibbs smirked as he stared at the bottle and started to sprinkle, amused that since he didn’t kill any donor, the water barely touched him. He had discovered from a fellow Marine that as long as they didn’t have death haunting their steps, the only way that holy water was going to touch them was to be submerged for hours to wear away their skin.

 

They were stronger than humans, but even they had their weaknesses as his friend had found out. The man was still scarred on a good portion of his body, but with his mate’s help, he was healing rather nicely. Amazing what the blood and seed of an Elder Vampire could do for a man.

 

Shaking his head as Tony came out with Gibbs’ laundry in his basket, the man chuckled. “I can fold my own laundry, you know.”

 

Tony sniffed. “The last time that you folded your own shirts, I had to teach you how to steam them in a bathroom to loosen the wrinkles,” he said, eyeing Gibbs. “Every time that you steam your shirts, we know it. Do you have more whites?” he asked. “The white load is really small on my end.”

  
“All upstairs. You know where,” Gibbs drawled, watching Tony head up with a smile and a bounce in his step. He was highly amused with the way the other had taken over the chores with ease, more than used to it.

 


	16. What is Mine 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: What is Mine  
> Fandom: NCIS  
> Chapter: 6   
> Characters: Tony, Gibbs, McGee, Ziva, Marson  
> Word Count: 1,446  
> For: CutsyCat  
> Warnings: talk about killing  
> AN: Oh, what is this? This just happens to be an update on this story and this just happens to be a rather interesting twist. *cackles*
> 
> Oh! I just wanted to remind you guys that if you want to check out my originals that I'm posting on Wattpad, I will happily link you guys if you ask. Thank you!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> *~*~*~*

Waking up the next morning and stumbling out of bed, Tony yawned and slowly stretched, tilting his head to the side, listening to the house. He could very faintly hear that Gibbs was already awake and moving about downstairs, most likely making coffee for the two of them. Stretching out his back with a groan, he grabbed his laundry and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

 

After a hot shower that helped to steam out some wrinkles in his clean clothes and that woke him up some more, he dried off, shaved, brushed his teeth and hair, and dressed. Grabbing his freshly done laundry, tucking one outfit away into the small duffle that sat next to McGee’s duffle, he headed down the stairs and stuck the laundry bag next to the door to grab on the way out.

 

Padding into the kitchen, tossing his shoes out to lay next to the couch, he sniffed and sighed when Gibbs handed a cup of coffee with a smirk. “Thanks,” he greeted, tasting the coffee and sighing happily at the taste that slid across his tastebuds. “You bought more of my sugar?” he asked.

 

“You were out and I found small packages,” Gibbs said, pulling out the box of the pure sugar that Tony tended to go for. Certain sugars caused odd reactions in him but the sugar that Gibbs had bought him was one that he kept at home for himself or in his desk drawer at work. “I bought it because it was on sale and because you picked up the last bag of coffee.”

 

Tony smiled and nodded, letting Gibbs put the box away, going back to his coffee. “So, breakfast on the go today? I take it that you don’t have a whole lot of food in the fridge right now?” he asked. Gibbs snorted but nodded. “Alright then. I’ll grab my shoes, pack up my basket and we can head out. We’ll grab food from that one place, my treat?” he offered.

 

“As long as the eggs aren’t rubbery,” Gibbs stated, watching Tony snicker and move to grab his things and shove his shoes on. Shaking his head, pouring his coffee into a thermos as Tony drained his own coffee mug as he tied his shoes. Tony rinsed out the cup and headed out the door with laundry and keys, Gibbs moving to put on his shoes, gun, and badge, putting them in their place before grabbing his wallet from the side table.

 

Frowning to himself at catching the scent of Tony, he shoved down the instinct to grab the other man and hide him away from the danger that they were walking into again. He couldn’t because no matter what his instincts were screaming, Tony was not his mate.

 

Shaking his head and clearing his head, he locked down his house, feeling odd about doing so before walking around to the driver's side of his car. Taking his keys, Gibbs got into his car, Tony following after him and the two heading to the small diner that they liked. Tony ordered their food to go while Gibbs went through the files that Marson had brought them the day before, muttering into his thermos cup of coffee.

 

With containers filled with eggs, bacon, sausage, toast, a small thing of syrup, and crepes with a berry filling, they headed to the office and up to the rather empty floor. They found McGee setting up a small coffee pot and a kettle on their extra desk while Marson was setting up his laptop and hardlining into their internet line.

 

“Have you eaten, McGee?” Gibbs asked, taking his containers of food and putting them on his desk.

 

McGee hummed and nodded as he logged Marson into an account that would allow him to search for whatever he needed. “Yeah. We swung by the store since I ran out of breakfast makings, bought some Eggo’s,” he said, standing up with a smile. “I ate a couple and I was going to make some more here in a few,” he continued.

 

Tony hummed and pulled out the third thing of crepes, handing it and a plastic fork over. “Have a proper crepe,” he said, sitting down with his files, turning on his computer while Gibbs did the same.

 

Marson smirked and watched as the young hacker sat down, making a happy sound at finding what kind of filling it was. Gibbs shook his head and looked to the vampire with a raised eyebrow. “Your director has already promised to lock the blinds down for me while the sky is overcast. A storm is moving in and will be settling over us for a few days.”

 

“Great,” Gibbs drawled, sitting down and starting to eat his breakfast as his computer started to boot up. “Alright, get working. And if Ziva hasn’t arrived in the next thirty, call her.”

 

Marson looked at his phone and frowned. “My person texted me. She has refused the ride to in and is waiting for a ride from your people,” he stated.

 

Gibbs snorted. “I’ll talk to her. Get to work you two,” he said, getting “Yes, boss” from Tony and McGee. Turning to his own files as he ate his breakfast, he nodded to Tony when the man put a fresh cup of coffee next to his hand before filling his own and McGee’s coffee cups. Two hours later, McGee made a thoughtful sound and stood up, leaving the area.

 

The three men watched him leave before coming back with a white board, three white board markers and some tape. Taking pictures of the victims that he had printed out, four to a page, he cut each picture from each page and started to hang them on the board, a total of twelve.

 

“I think I found something,” he finally said, eyes narrowed as he stared at the files. “Okay, so boss, the first one was his lover who he turned on and killed. The next guy was a year later and when you had left the Navy to start working at NCIS,” he said, starting to write out a timeline. He went through each victim and the corresponding timeline that they had for Gibbs, the man filling in what they hadn’t known about.

 

“So this last one was because we now have Ziva, right?” Tony asked, staring at their latest victim.

 

“I don’t think so,” McGee said softly, nibbling at his bottom lip. “I think it’s for when I joined the team. The dates of him starting to court our victim would be right. He has a thing for teasing and playing with his prey, like a cat against a mouse. I think he’s got another one who will have been found right around when Kate was killed,” he said, looking over to Gibbs as Marson frowned.

 

“From what I understand of this man, this would be his way of celebrating things. Of trying to taint those memories with a darkness for the good ones, or celebrating for the bad ones,” Marson said, Tony shaking his head as he leant against his desk.

 

“So Smith has an obsession for Gibbs. Do you think he’s still around?” Tony asked, Marson and Gibbs sharing a look.

 

“I shall get a hold of some of my contacts and talk with them. See if there is any places that have been locked down like any vampires home should be,” Marson stated, moving to gather his things. “Timothy, I or my Childe shall be back to gather you tonight. Stay with your team if you can,” he instructed.

 

McGee nodded as he moved to his desk to start running searches for any military or Naval missing persons who had the same characteristics of the victims so far.  “Alright. You have my number,” he said, Marson nodding and leaving to the underground garage and his tinted car.

 

“Gibbs...don’t you think that all these guys are looking really pretty?” Tony asked, staring at the board. “All of them are military or Naval in some way. All of them are brunette and built slimish but strong. All of them were gay and closeted up until Don’t Ask Don’t Tell got repealed.”

 

Gibbs looked at the whiteboard with a heavy frown, taking in the victims and cursing softly. “DiNozzo, you are to stay with someone at all times. If the team is not here, you are to be with Vance or within the building with someone, got it?” he asked, McGee swallowing and seeing what Gibbs was saying.

  
Tony matched all of the similarities between the chosen victims. 

 


	17. What Is Mine 7 (Tony/Gibbs)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: What is Mine  
> Fandom: NCIS  
> Chapter: 7   
> Characters: Tony, Ziva, McGee, Gibbs  
> Word Count: 1454  
> For: CutsyCat  
> Warnings: whoops  
> AN: I am horrible and mean and just...yeah. *cackles*
> 
> *~*~*~*

Staring at the pictures as he sat back in his chair, Gibbs narrowed his eyes, not liking the way things were going. They all looked much like Smith’s first boyfriend, the one that he had turned on when his abilities dug up the evil that was hidden in his heart. Looking at them closer though, the first victim looked a lot like a female version of now gone wife.

 

Licking his lips, he stood and headed down to talk with Ducky, his people watching him with worried eyes. McGee chewed the bite of salad that Marson had sent him along with lunch for the rest of them. “I’m kind of worried about Gibbs. Something just set him off,” he said after swallowing his bite of food.

 

Tony hummed and wiped at his lips, having gotten a rather nice chicken alfredo for lunch from the vampire elder. “I’m thinking it’s because of the way the victim's look,” he said, shaking his head. “If you look at the first one, he looks a lot like Jenny used to look like. Or at least a very male form of her,” he drawled. “I’m guessing that Smith had a thing for his wife? Or some kind of obsession with Gibbs with the way the guy keeps coming back and killing look-a-likes.”

 

Ziva snorted as she stabbed at her salad. “I do not understand just why Gibbs is so upset about this man,” she stated. “He is a vampire and one that must be put down. Even that Elder has agreed with this fact.”

 

McGee rolled his eyes as Tony opened another file, ignoring her and starting to go over it again. “It’s not just because he’s killing people,” he said, looking at his fax machine as it started to spit out another file from one of his connections in various police forces. There were those who dealt with the supernatural and the various types of creatures.

 

His current connection was someone who came from a long line of special blooded hunters and had found a few cold cases that matched their own by the looks of it.

 

“They used to work together,” he continued as he picked up the first set of pages when he noticed that it was going to be a lot of pages coming through. Making sure that the second drawer on the machine was filled, he nodded and turned to his fellow teammate. “It’s like if we had to take down Kate, or Abby. Or if we had to take down a fellow NCIS agent. It’s a lot like that.”

 

Ziva just shook her head and muttered to herself, turning back to her lunch. She didn’t have a file open but was instead staring at something on her computer with a frown on her lips. McGee and Tony shared a look before they turned back to their own files and lunch, deciding to just ignore her for now. They doubted that she could understand why it would be hard for Gibbs to work a case like the one they were dealing with. They had tried to explain it to her, but her thought process was just too different in so many ways.

 

Some of them bad.

 

Shrugging off his thoughts on Ziva, McGee turned to the new information that he had been sent and started to read over it. By the pictures of the victims that his contact had found from other cities, most of them the bigger cities, the looks held firm and just confirmed his thoughts that the guy was out to get or was obsessed with Gibbs.

 

Standing up as he chewed on a bite of his food, he hung up the pictures, wrote the names, dates and cities under them before sitting down to type up a summary of each of the case. He sighed at the fact that he could guess just what had happened with each person.

 

“He’s good at hiding and overlapping his victims,” McGee said after a while of typing as Gibbs came back up, looking much calmer. Settled in a decision.

 

“How so?” Gibbs asked. McGee stood and started to point to pictures as he explained dates, or approximations of dates, and how long they had been going out. The pattern held out at him dating a future victim for one to two years before they were killed. But there looked to be, at most, an eight month period between victims which meant that while he was planning the killing of one, he found another and started to date them.

 

“All of them are, in some way, connected to the Navy. Either as a civilian, a Naval officer, or as a child of one, Gibbs,” McGee said, handing over the list of victims with how they were connected. “He has a type. And it’s one that’s not looking good.”

 

“Damn,” Tony whistled, shaking his head and running a hand through his hair. “Do we think he’s going to accelerate or do something out of the norm now that we’ve got Elders on his ass?” McGee’s phone went off, prompting him to look at it.

 

“If he goes by his normal routine when an Elder is after his head? Yes,” McGee said, lips thinning as he stared at the text that he had gotten from Marson. “Elder Marson discovered that the last time that one of them went after him, they were lucky that they got away. He used his Naval training and apparently learned quite a bit while he’s been moving around. They’re alive, as much as a vampire can be without being a test subject turned vampire, but they are heavily scarred. Apparently he likes to play around with holy water and various ways of using it.”

 

“Holy water won’t really affect him, even if he is more vampire than human now,” Gibbs grunted, shaking his head. “Damn it.”

 

“So what do we do then? Do we back off or do we pursue?” Ziva asked, raising an eyebrow when Tony frowned and pulled out his phone, starting to text.

 

“We keep on this,” Gibbs said after a few minutes of staring at the pictures hanging on the whiteboard. “We can’t allow him to get away from us. We have to get him. I don’t think he’ll ever stop unless we stop him.”

 

“So, it’s now a ‘dead or alive’ thing?” Tony asked, Gibbs nodding with a growl on his lips. “I’ll get some new bullets from our usual people. I have a feeling that we’re gonna need them.”

 

Gibbs nodded before snagging his phone from the cradle when it started to ring. “Gibbs,” he grunted, moving around his desk to grab a pen and his pad of paper. Frowning, he wrote down the details of their newest scene before hanging up. “Suit up. We have a new body,” he told his team. Ziva grabbed her bag, made sure her gun was in place, and tossed her trash before walking around her desk as McGee did the same.

 

“If you don’t mind boss, I’m going to stay here for a few minutes. I got to meet with someone coming about some information that they may have,” Tony said, looking up from his phone. “I was talking with someone from the local department, a contact, and he said that each time one of these murders happen, there’s a rash of attacks that leaves victims weak and craving rare meat for about a month after.”

 

“Do it, but stay safe,” Gibbs finally said, Tony nodding as he turned back to his phone and tapping out something on it. As the other three left, he packed up his bag and locked his computer with McGee’s password, having an odd feeling about what was going on. Heading out after a few minutes, he walked to the garage to check out a car to drive before heading into a darker part.

 

“I swear that maintenance needs to fix these damn lights,” he grumped as he found the car, opening it and sticking his bag in. His eyes widened when a low, rumbling chuckle came from behind him before a strong arm wrapped around his chest, pinning his arms to his side as a needle was stuck carefully into his neck.

 

“Indeed they do, little nip, but it works to my advantage,” the voice purred, Tony’s mind starting to fog, but understanding that it was Smith behind him. “Don’t worry, your dear mate will come for you. But by then it’ll be much too late. I’ll have had my fun and you’ll be gone.”

  
“Who…?” Tony slurred before his mind made a connection, blacking out soon after.

 


	18. What Is Mine 8 (Tony/Gibbs)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: What is Mine  
> Fandom: NCIS  
> Chapter: 8   
> Characters:   
> Word Count:   
> For: CutsyCat  
> Warnings: whoops  
> AN: If you happen to read my story “Our Truth” (Naruto), then you will know that life has not been happy making for me for the last couple of weeks. 
> 
> My body hates me (aches, pains and an upcoming cold, joy!).
> 
> It's my mom's birthday so killed myself doing the naughty food. Lightly fried chicken (not supposed to have a lot of breaded chicken okay! It's part of her dietary restrictions but, again, birthday) with veggies was just what the doctor ordered.
> 
> My back? Not so much. Ibu and muscle relaxants is a good thing.
> 
> And tomorrow? The reason why you are getting this today? Shopping. I will not want to be doing shit once I get home. Seriously.
> 
> Sorry for being a duntz and forgetting to post and enjoy.
> 
> Oh! And if you're interested in the Bleach fandom, go over to my story Tales of a Broken Society and take a gander at chapter 11 (about to edit and repost) because I'm taking requests for when I'm finish editing and reposting.
> 
> *~*~*~*

Looking around the new scene, Gibbs frowned while McGee stood next to him with his head tilted to the side, a thoughtful look on his face. “He’s planning something, isn’t he, boss?” McGee finally asked.

 

“He is and I don’t like it,” Gibbs said, shaking his head and looking to the two agents, Ducky and Palmer moving around the body, checking it out. “Start working. McGee, take pictures of the body. Ziva, start with the pictures of the rest of the room. Ducky, what can you tell me?” he asked, walking over to the man.

 

“He was methodical but rushed,” Ducky said, moving the victim’s head to the side as McGee took pictures, making him narrow his eyes. The marks in the neck were red and slightly raw looking, which was usually an indication of a new vampire, or a vampire in a rush. “He did the usual. He wasn’t able to take the young man sexually and he was able to fight back for a short time,” he continued, picking up one hand where blood was seen under the nails. Bruising that looked paled but stark against the bloodless skin of the man’s wrists told the tale well enough.

 

“It looks like he was after setting something up and didn’t really have very long to set this one up,” McGee said, already using his phone to look up the victim’s name from his ID. “Yeah, his relationship status changed just about three months before. It seems as if he noticed that his partner was acting off and was worried he had landed in a bad relationship.”

 

“It looks as if he was right,” Palmer sighed as he went to get the medical gurney from the back of their truck along with a new body bag. He shuddered as he stood outside, hands resting on the handholds of the gurney, trying not to lose his lunch. He was used to dead bodies, had been since he had tried for his medical degree before turning towards the dead, wanting to give them a voice that they didn’t have any more.

 

But he always hated those who were bruised in certain ways. The ones you could tell that had been held down and used. Abused. It brought up memories that he wanted to forget he had ever remembered.

 

“You okay, Palmer?” Gibbs asked, walking up to him and patting him on the back. He knew the young man’s history and that his online presence was nearly nil compared to the rest of them. Even Ducky had more online profiles than Palmer, but he did also know that he was hiding from a past partner.

 

“Yeah. Just...scarily familiar outside of the vampiric aspect,” Palmer sighed, pulling the gurney out and dropping the wheels. Unlike the gurney’s that EMT’s used for their ambulances, the one that he was pulling off was very thinly padded, just enough to not damage the bodies. “I’ll be fine. I’ll call my therapist and then I’ll call my contact and make sure that he’s still not near me.”

 

“Good. Text me and tell me what you learn, got it?” Gibbs asked, Palmer nodding and watching as he moved to grab a small zippered SDcard holder from the van that McGee had driven over. He followed after the man with the gurney and moved around the scowling Ziva as she lifted a print that was most likely not going to go back to Smith.

 

“Ah, wonderful timing, Mr. Palmer,” Ducky said, nodding his head and helping the younger man to lay out the body bag next to the body. Palmer dropped the gurney down and helped Ducky move the body as McGee once more took pictures of them doing so. Zipping up the body bag, they moved it to the gurney as Gibbs scowled at the scene some more.

 

“Something isn’t right,” Gibbs grunted as Palmer and McGee lifted the gurney up into position. “Where’s DiNozzo?” he asked, looking outside. “He would have called already if he was going to take much longer.”

 

“Um, Gibbs! I think we have a problem!” Ziva called from the bathroom, eyes wide as she stared at the note that had been carefully taped to the mirror.

 

Gibbs walked in and read the note, eyes narrowing before he snarled. “McGee! Call Marson! I have a feeling we’re going to need their help hunting down DiNozzo. The fucker thinks that he’s my mate and he’s out to hurt me,” he said, stalking out of the hotel room. McGee followed after, already on the phone. “I’m headed back to the office. Finish up here, lock it down, and meet me there. If you get a pin on him, prepare for an assault,” he instructed.

 

“Yes, boss,” McGee said, nodding and watching as he roared out of the hotel parking lot, lights going. Sighing, he turned back to his conversation as Ducky and Palmer loaded the gurney. He walked back in to finish collecting evidence, knowing that even if the vampire was killed, they would need the evidence to nail the coffin shut.

 

Gibbs growled the entire way to the NCIS headquarters, sliding into the parking spot for the van that he was driving and jumping out, door slamming behind him. He took the stairs two at a time to the bullpen, and snarled when he didn’t find Tony there. A smallish female agent ran up to him, her blue eyes wide as she waved a piece of paper in an evidence bag.

 

“Agent Gibbs! Sir!” she called as he turned to the woman, barely holding on to his anger. “I think this is for you,” she squeaked, sliding up to him and almost falling over as she waved the bag. Snatching it out of her hands, Gibbs twitched at the mocking letter before yanking out his phone.

 

“McGee, get here and fast. Check in the evidence, have Abby run it. Is Marson coming?” he asked, voice tight as he stalked to where the female agent’s team leader was rubbing at his face.

 

“ _Yes, boss. He should be there any minute now,”_ McGee stated. “ _I take it that Tony was grabbed like the letter said he had done?”_

 

“He has. Carter’s team found the letter in his car. We’re going to regroup here and figure out where Smith disappeared off to so we can find him,” Gibbs grunted, nodding to Carter. “Are you two on the way?” he asked.

 

“ _Yes, boss. ETA is ten to fifteen minutes. We’re detoring around a small accident,”_ McGee said. “ _Turn my computer on so it’s ready for me to log in and start the search on my end please?”_

 

“I can do that,” Gibbs said, closing the phone and looking at Carter. “What happened?” he demanded.

 

Carter sighed. “All I know is that my agent here saw Agent DiNozzo’s car door hanging open and the letter on the seat. It was found just about five minutes before. I called you but you didn’t answer. My guess is that you were ignoring me or didn’t hear the call, but luckily you came up here.”

 

“Fine. Thank you for finding this. I know who took him and we’re hunting him down. It’s one of our cases,” he said, stalking back to their area, turning McGee’s computer on as promised. Making sure all of the towers were waking up, he walked to his own desk and sat down. Reading over the letter as his own computer was booting up, he twitched and bit back the snarl, feeling his denial of Tony being his mate crumble under the onslaught of murderous rage at Smith for daring to touch what was his.

 

The look that Marson gave him as he walked in was full of understanding. The vampire sat in McGee’s chair and pulled out his own computer, logging into the system and starting his own search. The moment that McGee arrived, Marson moved and showed him what he had found, the computer tech using the information to start his own search off of.

 

It took McGee all of another half hour and actually snapping at Ziva to find where Smith had hidden himself away. It was a rather lovely house from what the pictures on the real estate site showed them. And on the outskirts of the city on over an acre of land. It was being sold by the owner, who had used it as a vacation home.

 

It was the perfect place to hide away a kidnapped victim for an insane created vampire. The group gathered all they needed, including a warrant to invade and/or search the house as needed, and were gone thirty minutes after finding the house.

  
Gibbs snarling the entire time.

 


	19. What Is Mine 9 (Tony/Gibbs)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: What is Mine  
> Fandom: NCIS  
> Chapter: 9  
> Characters: Tony, Smith  
> Word Count: 1,456  
> For: CutsyCat  
> Warnings: nothing yet  
> AN: I don't have much to say but enjoy. :D
> 
> *~*~*~*

Waking up to his head pounding in time with his heartbeat, Tony didn’t allow himself to move, knowing that doing so would make the nausea that he was feeling worsen. He wasn’t looking to do that any time soon, so stayed still while he finished coming out of a forced sleep. Lifting his head, squinting, he looked around and groaned at finding himself in a rather nice room.

 

He wasn’t chained to a chair, which was a novelty, but rather placed in a recliner and arms shackled to the wall with enough room to walk around about half of the room with no issues. It seemed that even though he was a psychopathic vampire, he was a smart psychopathic vampire to limit his movements. At the least, Tony would have some ability to maneuver as long as he kept closer to the wall than the middle of the room.

 

Standing up slowly with a grunt, he stretched his arms over his head, glad that the chains weren’t heavy and the manacles weren’t made of metal. Instead they were made of rather thick, strong leather that wrapped around his wrists in some odd way that didn’t leave any visible ways of getting them lose. The chains were made of metal and a good solid kind to, with solid welds in each link.

 

Where the chains were hooked onto the wall, he found that the plates were attached to very strong brick that was probably only a single layer against a normal well insulated wall. The rings weren’t cheap ones, the welding done by someone who had known what they were doing while the plate had been fully anchored into the wall. Any kind of damage would be shown in the bricks so it didn’t look like he could pull it free.

 

He doubted that he would have time anyways, seeing as there were four different cameras that covered the room and were watching him. Though the ‘bathroom’, as much as a that wouldn’t be out of place in a jail cell, and a showerish area could be when it was just closed off by a simple curtain that wouldn’t be of any use to anyone outside of keeping the water out of the living area.

 

The shower head was high up, hard to get at, and built so that it couldn’t come free without specialized tools. Two buttons with the information that you wanted more of hot or cold you pressed the buttons sat about chest height along with a third button that just said ‘off’ on it.

 

A bed sat against the wall, and looking at the legs, they were bolted down. The pillowcases were sewn onto the pillow’s while the bedding was just enough to stay warm. “Smart psychotic vampire,” he muttered to himself, shaking his head.

 

It was a perfect suicide cell and nothing in the room could be broken, used against a vampire, or used on a person. Even the toilet seat to make it so that a guy didn’t have to worry about a cold ass using it would shatter if it was tugged off. And that was the only way that it would come off by the looks of it.

 

Tony took in a slow breath and moved to the sink, finding a plastic cup sitting on a shelf along with a toothbrush that hung from a hook, toothpaste and mouthwash. Picking up the cup, he turned the sink on, glad that at the least the asshole had put a filtering unit on the sink, flipping it on so he could get some water. Drinking the water slowly, calming his stomach and clearing his brain a bit more, Tony stared at his reflection in what looked to be unbreakable glass.

 

He had a bad feeling about the room and what it had been used for before, an unknown part of the case, especially if the past occupants had been civilians.

 

Emptying out the cup, Tony turned to the ‘door’, which didn’t have a real visible handle that he could see but since he couldn’t get to it, that didn’t really matter to him. He just wanted to get the idiot close enough to attack him. He could feel the thin wallet that he tended to carry, along with a specialized knife that folded flat like a knife, but looked like a credit card.

 

If he could somehow get his wallet out and the card out, he would have a weapon to use, well used to unfolding and folding it into a knife. Had to do it a few times before in the line of work that he had taken on.

 

Reginald Smith was a good looking man, Tony could admit to that much as the man stepped inside and pushed the door closed behind him. His hair was trimmed neatly, still the black that it had been before he had been changed over, and he had blue eyes that had only darkened with time from his original robins blue eye color. His face was still strong, youthful in an unnatural way.

 

His body though was broad of shoulder, strong and built that only came from training, from building the muscle even on a ship out to sea for months on end. He was undeniably a vampire though and one that fed often on humans.

 

“So, Reggy, nice to meet ya,” Tony drawled, assessing the situation and calling up all of the information that he could remember about the vampire before him. Outside of being narcissistic, he had a high IQ and had been training to be on a team that worked out strategies for the Navy. So he had to be fast talking and work his way under the guy’s skin while keeping him off-balance, his focus on everything but his hands.

 

And the best way was to talk.

 

“Anthony DiNozzo. Child of a wealthy man, who likes to con people, and the mate of one of my actual targets,” Smith drawled, Tony tilting his head.

 

“Mate? Me? Nope, sorry, got the wrong guy,” Tony said sliding along the wall, keeping an eye on the vampire. Smith just sneered and shook his head, putting down a basket of food onto the ground. “I take it that you’re at the least going to feed me?” he asked, sliding along the wall, hands tucked behind his back and working out his wallet enough to get to the knife.

 

He carefully kept his emotions under control at finding it partially unfolded. Ziva had probably snagged his wallet again and started to play with it while he had been doing something away from his desk. And since he never really noticed it before, it hadn’t been a bad thing. This time.

 

“Of course I am going to feed you, Anthony,” Smith purred in that odd way that most vampires had. It was a good mimic but it didn’t have the smoothness that came with time and practice. “You are much prettier than the last occupant that I had in here,” he admitted as he ran his eyes over Tony.

 

Tony bit at his inner lip to stop himself from sneering, feeling dirty all of a sudden from the one look. “So you did keep people in here. Let me guess, it’s on wheels?” he asked.

 

Smith smiled, eyes half lidded. “Oh yes, indeed it is. It’s not that big and I have a special permit under various names to move it about the country as I wish to. Everything in here is designed to be as lightweight as possible while still keeping my current guest out of sight from those who would take them away. That would remove my meals after all and it’s so hard to find the right kind of meal.”

 

“Let me guess...You find some runaway, young adult at least, and kidnap them? Then you feed on them whenever you need a nibble and you’re not draining your so called boyfriends?” Tony asked, shaking his head with a huff. “That just makes you a very bad boyfriend now doesn’t that? Both the draining and sticking your fangs in someone that isn’t your partner.”

 

Smith sneered before getting himself under control, much to Tony’s visible amusement.

 

“Do you know what will happen to you? Not only when Gibbs gets to you, but when Elder Marson gets to you?” Tony asked, smirking at him as he leant against the wall, fingers working the knife into shape and dancing over the leather manacle. Trying in some way to figure out just how to get out them.

 

The dark look on Smith’s face told him that it was probably a good idea to do that now instead of later.

 


	20. What is Mine 10 (Tony/Gibbs)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: What is Mine  
> Fandom: NCIS  
> Chapter: 10  
> Characters: Tony, Smith, Gibbs, McGee  
> Word Count: 1519   
> For: CutsyCat  
> Warnings: nothing yet  
> AN: Ugh, so tired. But I got this up and out.
> 
> *~*~*~*

Pulling up to the warehouse where they had tracked Tony to, Gibbs nodded at his team and tugged his vest into place. Marson’s people were with them in outfits that blocked the sun from their skin, allowing them to help. Nodding to the group, they spread out, Gibbs heading for the front doors with McGee behind him and one of Marson’s people holding a bolt cutter.

 

Finding the lock on the door, Gibbs stepped out of the way, allowing the vampire room to cut the lock for them before he moved out of the way. Ignoring the clatter of the bolt cutter dropping, he pushed open the door, hearing that the other teams had gotten in. Slipping through the entry, he narrowed his eyes at the fact that all there was in the warehouse was a rather large trailer that was set up.

 

Looking to McGee, he gazed at the smart phone that the other male held up with a frown on his lips, seeing that it was under one of Smith’s other names. Nodding, they slinked towards the trailer, finding that it was connected to the water and sewer lines with long hoses, and to the electrical system via plugs. Taking a moment, he decided to go in the middle of the trailer, remembering how they were mostly set up after Tony had shown him a few during a case.

 

Walking up the stairs quietly, he looked at the vampire with his team, the man shaking his head, telling him that he couldn’t hear anything from inside.

 

Pursing his lips, Gibbs stepped back and nodded to McGee, the young man showing an aptitude for picking locks. Gibbs blamed Marson every time the subject came up, the vampire just giving him amused looks. But at the moment it helped, more so when McGee did both locks in under a minute and stepped back into his place.

 

“Let’s go,” he mouthed, the two who were a part of his team nodding. The rest of the teams had already spread out around the warehouse, covering all possible exits to stop Smith from getting away. Stepping in, he noticed that the place was small. Smaller than it should be. Looking to the back, he headed for the supposed backroom door, pressing an ear against it.

 

With all of the slide-out’s fully extended, there should have more room between the kitchen and bedroom. But there wasn’t.

 

Pulling away from the door, he waved to the vampire, who removed his hood and pressed an ear against it. “I hear someone,” the male mouthed, Gibbs narrowing his eyes and nodding. Once he had moved, Gibbs reached out and grasped the doorknob, pulling the door open as he brought his gun up in a ready position.

 

McGee followed him, coming in low while their third followed after with his own gun drawn and held up. They came to a standstill, their vampiric friend snorting at the sight as he held open the door.

 

“Well...damn, Tony. Make our rescue of you obsolete,” McGee finally sighed, shaking his head as he rolled his eyes, highly amused at the other man, but also worried. Tony snorted from where he was laying in the recliner, cup of water in hand and looking a tad worse for the wear. But Smith looked worse.

 

Somehow, Tony had gotten him down and trussed up with one of the chains that he had gotten loose after knocking the vampire out. Currently, he was looking dazed and if the dent in the metal toilet was any indication, they could safely assume that he would be out of it for another ten minutes at least.

 

“I ache, McGee. And I can’t find the other fucking key because I’m not going to touch the scummy one here. I’m lucky that I could find the first one easily enough the first time I knocked his ass out,” Tony groaned, sipping a bit more water. He winced as he pushed himself up. “I want to get the fuck out of here. I now have to write a report and heal. The director is going to shit bricks.”

 

“No he won’t, DiNozzo,” Gibbs snorted, sliding his gun into his holster, McGee propping the door open with a nod of his head. Reaching up, he tapped his headset, opening the line. “Smith is captured. We have DiNozzo. Someone call one of our people? He needs to head to the hospital for a full work up,” he said. He got a confirmation from Ziva and went to look over Tony, nodding when he waved him off.

 

“Fucker tagged me a few times but he was more interested in making me bend over and take it,” Tony sighed, eyeing the key in the vampire’s hand. “I’m not touching that,” he stated finally, offering his wrist and getting the manacle undone finally. “Thanks. Let me go find a place I can sit? Did someone bring me clothes I can change into so you can take these into custody?” he asked.

 

“I did,” McGee said, looking to Gibbs, tilting his head in question. Gibbs stared before nodding. “How about I help you get out there and call in some backup from our night team to come take this thing into custody.”

 

“Do that, McGee. I’ll be right there,” Gibbs said, the two nodding, their vampiric companion following after. Turning to Smith, he leant down and made sure that the other chain was wrapped around him fully to, smirking at the fact that he had gone for vampire strength grade when he had gone for chains. “If I had my ways, I would be tying you up in this room and leaving you to starve to death,” he hissed, eyes dark. “You really shouldn’t have touched him.”

 

Smith growled around the sock that Tony had shoved into his mouth earlier. Gibbs just snorted and punched him in the temple, knocking him out again. He stood up and looked over his shoulder at Marson and Ziva.

 

“Pick him up, keep him wrapped up and take him to the specialized cells,” Gibbs instructed, Ziva twitching at the thought of having to continue to work with a vampire but nodding. “I’m going with DiNozzo. Marson, McGee is calling another team in. They’re out night team that deals with the supernatural so they can cover us since we’re not too close to this case.”

 

“Of course. Me and mine will watch over the scene, Agent Gibbs. I hope that he is well,” Marson replied, stepping aside and letting Gibbs leave. Waving over his shoulder, he headed to the van that he knew McGee had brought with him, finding Tony in a pair of sweats and a loose shirt.

 

“I bagged the clothes, boss,” McGee said, not even looking up from where he was taping bags shut and sighing on the tape. “I’ll stay here and give information where I can. Point them in the right direction.”

 

Tony shifted as the sound of an ambulance came from the distance. “Tell them that the trailer is where he’s kept all of his past victims. I don’t know what he kept from them, but he kept recordings no doubt,” he said, sitting on the edge of the van’s side. “He told me that he traveled around with this shit. We might find all of his other information on it to.”

 

“I’ll do that,” McGee said, nodding at Tony and putting the bags to the side. “Just behave for the doctors, would ya?” he huffed.

 

Tony snorted and nodded, wincing when the ambulance pulled up, three guys hopping out of it, one of them pulling out the gurney since they had been warned that he was having issues moving. Sighing and giving them the needed information, Tony was loaded into the ambulance, Gibbs sliding into the back while one of the paramedics slid in an IV.

 

Nearly five hours later, Tony had been able to type out a basic report, discover that he was very bruised and would be sore for many days yet, thus having to stay in bed for a week, and had a prescription for a light pain killer and antibiotic. Gibbs had growled when Tony has asked for a ride home and told him that he was staying where he could watch over him.

 

Tony had just sighed and asked if they could swing by his condo so that he could get clothes for at least the week, and a few other things so he wouldn’t be bored stuck in bed all day. Gibbs didn’t say anything but did turn that way, both of the men emptying the refrigerator of everything that needed to be used before heading to Gibbs place.

  
With Tony knocked out by his first round of pills after an easy lunch, Gibbs sat down at his own laptop and started to write out his part of the report, listening to Tony rest. If he had his way, Smith would find his way to the deepest, darkest pit with nothing but rats to live off of.

 


	21. What is Mine 11 (Tony/Gibbs)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: What is Mine  
> Fandom: NCIS  
> Chapter: 11  
> Characters: Tony/Gibbs  
> Word Count: 1438  
> For: CutsyCat  
> Warnings: nothing yet  
> AN: Sleep is still a fleeting enjoyment. I swear. But I am posting this and it's so much fluff!!
> 
> *~*~*~*

Tony watched Gibbs stalk around the house, locking doors and windows and making sure that they _stayed_ locked, highly amused by his actions. Ever since he had been found by the team, Gibbs had been on high alert when they weren’t at the office. Considering that he had been cleared for office duty only the week before after nearly two weeks off, it hadn’t been so bad.

 

But something had set Gibbs off in the last three days and it was reminding Tony of when a vampire’s mate had been threatened. He had only seen it once and had made sure that he knew the signs from then on.

 

And that’s how Gibbs was acting.

 

Sighing, Tony stood up and stepped in front of Gibbs as he headed for the backdoor again, raising an eyebrow at the other man. “Gibbs, what’s got your panties in a bunch?” he asked.

 

Gibbs blinked several times, not expecting the younger male to force him to stop and talk. He had been so lost in his need to get things safe for him that he had lost track of himself. “What?” he asked.

 

Tony narrowed his eyes at Gibbs, running them down over the man before huffing. “Why did I not notice this before?” he groaned, heading into the kitchen and heading for the one cabinet that he hadn’t ever gone through before. It had been a request by Gibbs to not dig to deep in that one cabinet since it held things like the recipe cards his first wife had kept.

 

Digging around, carefully moving the recipe boxes out of his way, Tony found the specialized sugar and shook it, giving it a sniff.

 

“You haven’t been feeding on your usual schedule, have you?” Tony asked, narrowing his eyes at Gibbs as the man walked in. He rolled his eyes at the searching look from the older man and started to make a fresh cup of lighter coffee. “You’re an idiot. I swear,” he grunted. Shaking his head, he poured the coffee before adding some of the crystals within, using a bit more than normal.

 

Shoving it into Gibbs’ hand, he narrowed his eyes at the man and watched as he drank it. Leaning against the counter as Gibbs drained his cup and moved to the refrigerator, he went back over the years that he had worked with the man. Now that he looked back and thought about it, the man had a history of being well respected within the community, more so than any human should have been.

 

Even McGee was looked upon by most as an amusing little human compared to the way they treated Gibbs.

 

Tony sighed and crossed his arms, watching his boss pull out a bottle of something red that he hadn’t ever noticed before and poured some into a cup. “So...why didn’t you ever tell us that you were a vamp?” he asked, keeping his voice carefully neutral, hiding the hurt that Gibbs hadn’t trusted him enough to tell him.

 

He wondered if anyone had known that Gibbs had been one of the experimented on Navel boys.

 

Gibbs sighed and drained the cup with a shook his head. “I didn’t want anyone saying a thing. I’m not like those that we hunt and you know how some of our people have been staring at us,” he said, watching Tony with a careful look. “I could not put the team into that kind of danger, no matter how much I would have loved to tell you.”

 

Tony sighed and ran a hand through his hair before shaking his head. “You realize that we’re gonna have to tell at least McGee. I think Marson might end up claiming him as his own mate and you know how a mate can feel another vampire that isn’t their mate,” he said, wiggling the spoon that he had used at the other man.

 

Gibbs grunted. “Yes, I will tell him. I will not tell Ziva though. I have to deal with her and I still have to figure out what is wrong with her,” he said, washing out the cup that he had used. Putting it into his drain board, he put the bottle away and closed the refrigerator. “I do not know what has crawled up her ass but her and Abby are both pissing me off.”

 

Tony snorted and put the tin away into the cabinet again. “Abby is pissed that McGee is being courted by Marson and isn’t there for her to go back to whenever she decides she wants him again. Or whenever a new relationship doesn’t work out. Either or.” He looked up at the ceiling in thought as he walked to the living room, flopping down onto the couch while Gibbs followed after him. “And with Ziva? She’s not the best person for the supernatural world.”

 

“Why do you say that?” Gibbs asked. He sat down in his own seat, watching as Tony got comfortable.

 

“Well, she’s heavily religious, despite how she acts. Her people don’t like the supernatural community and if they could have? They would have either wiped out or driven out their own protectors. But after that rather nasty attack and the fact that they were protected by the very people that they were going for to destroy meant that they’re not happy.” Tony gave Gibbs a knowing look. “And Ziva, being connected to who she is means that she had the information long before she came around.”

 

Gibbs groaned and rubbed at his face. “Damn it. I’ll have ta talk with Vance about her,” he said, getting a nod from the other man.

 

Tony shifted in his seat before taking a deep breath, eyes closing as he gathered his thoughts and courage. “Now, you want to tell me why you’ve gone into overprotective mode when it comes to me?” Gibbs gave him a look when he opened a look, making him huff. “Yes, I noticed. You keep pacing around until you’re absolutely sure that things are sealed and safe. And it’s gotten worse since I started desk duty again.”

 

Gibbs grunted, rubbing his face and shaking his head with a sigh. “I’m sure you have your thoughts about just why I’m acting like this right?” he asked, staring at Tony, getting a nod.

 

“You consider me your mate,” Tony said, Gibbs nodding. “Since when?” he asked.

 

“When I met you the first time, I knew you were something special outside of your abilities,” Gibbs said, shrugging. “I really figured it out after the first time that you were kidnapped and I went a bit insane in trying to find you,” he admitted. Tony groaned, remembering what had happened to the idiots who had kidnapped him the last time and mentally hit his head against a wall at not having noticed before.

 

“Damn. Well, it’s all twenty-twenty when it comes to seeing what is right in front of you,” Tony snorted, getting a small smirk from the other man. “So...what do we do about this?” he asked.

 

Gibbs shifted in his seat and grunted. “We don’t have to do anything about it,” he offered.

 

Tony just glared at him. “No, no I can’t do that. I’m sorry but I do like you a bit more than just a friend and a fellow co-worker,” he blurted out, shoving the words out of him. Gibbs chuckled and stood, moving to sit next to Tony, pulling him close.

 

“I haven’t felt this way since Jenny,” he admitted, Tony leaning into him. “We’ll take it slow for now. Learn how things work for us and how we fit together as a couple instead of just friends and co-workers,” Gibbs offered.

 

Tony smiled. “That sounds perfect. But I want to tell Ducky, Palmer, and McGee though. I don’t think I want to bring Abby or Ziva into our relationship, much less about your being a changed vampire.”

 

“I can deal with that,” Gibbs said. “Though Ducky knows that I’m a vampire since he had been a donor at one time. Palmer does it sometimes to,” he admitted. Tony hummed and looked up at him with a pout.

 

“What? You didn’t want my blood?” Tony asked teasingly, shivering in anticipation at the look of need and lust that Gibbs sent him.

 

“Oh, I want. And so very much more,” he growled, Tony gathering himself together again, lacing their fingers together.

  
“We’ll get there, I have no doubt,” he promised, Gibbs smirking and finally getting his first kiss from his mate, feeling Tony melt and groan into it.

 


	22. What Is Mine 12 (Tony/Gibbs)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: What is Mine  
> Fandom: NCIS  
> Chapter: 12  
> Characters: Tony/Gibbs  
> Word Count: 1787  
> For: CutsyCat  
> Warnings: Fluffy Sex  
> AN: I swear I need to get a better sleep schedule. And yes, I've reverted back to a twice a week posting schedule. On Monday is the Avengers/Kuroshituji that I'm posting. On Friday, whatever short or mini story that I've finished. 
> 
> There's only one more chapter of this story and then I'm posting a 3-some, 4 part fic on the Naruto Mini collection. And yes, it's a day late. Yesterday was spent finishing off a chapter and writing other things. 
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> *~*~*~*

Growling softly as he slammed into the house, Gibbs stalked through the living room, eyes narrowed and instincts screaming. Tony just sighed and shook his head as he followed after his partner, closing the door and locking it, not wanting to deal with anyone bothering them. He had a feeling that they were going to be quite busy for the night and had sent out a warning to everyone.

 

It had started when a rather flirty were had come in to talk with them about her brother, who had been their current case. Gibbs had nearly jumped her to tear her head off after one too many times of her hand touching Tony’s arm. Or any part of his body. He didn’t like the way the uppity bitch had been trying to catch his mate’s attention, especially when Tony had been chillingly polite to her.

 

Once they had finished with the case, Tony had simply climbed into Gibb’s car when they had left, sent the message and waited for the other man to come down from his anger.

 

Smirking at his mate, he headed up the stairs, Gibbs watching him with a raised eyebrow. “I’m going to get a shower. Those damn showers at work just don’t have the power of a proper shower head,” he told the other man. “Grab one of your packets, warm it up, suck it down, and then come join me in the shower,” he invited, smirking over one shoulder.

 

Gibbs growled in delight at that and did just that while Tony walked to their bedroom, stripping out of his suit, dropping it into the cleaning service hamper he had. Naked, he walked into the bathroom and turned on the water to the hottest that he could stand it. Letting it heat up, Tony clicked his tongue and made sure that towels were hanging on the towel rack and that his toiletries were where they were meant to be.

 

Testing the water, Tony stepped into the shower and moaned at the hot water that worked over him. While he allowed the heat to unwind his muscles, downstairs, Gibbs jerked at the moan of pleasure, gripping the cup of warmed up blood. He was used to such sounds coming from his mate, the man a lover of the smaller things in life along with the more decadent things. But each time he heard a moan, it sent a jolt through his body and heated his lust to a low shimmer.

 

He had a feeling though that for the next three days, neither of them were going to do much beyond make love and rest after their latest case.

 

Rolling his shoulders, he turned back to his cup and drank it down, allowing Tony time to relax and to get wet. With his blood done, he rinsed out the cup before heading up the stairs, standing at the sink, watching Tony start to wash his hair, brushing his teeth. He had been told that while Tony loved to kiss him, but he didn’t love blood breath.

 

Gibbs could deal with brushing his teeth each time that he had blood. He did that usually anyways.

 

Finished with his teeth, he stripped out of his clothes, dropping them to the floor with a smirk as Tony tilted his head back, rinsing the shampoo out of his hair. Opening the curtain, Gibbs stepped in, his lover shifting to the side and letting him have some of the hot water, the heat sinking into his skin easily and loosening up his muscles.

 

Tony hummed and reached up, tipping Gibb’s head back to wet his hair down before grabbing his shampoo. Using a bit, he worked the lather through the short hair, getting it clean before letting his mate rinse it out. Getting his own hair wet some more, the younger male worked conditioner through his hair before grabbing the shower puff, wetting it down and adding just a bit of Gibb’s favored shower gel.

 

Reaching out, Tony watched the way the suds slid over wet skin, washing away their last case and the last of his love’s tension, moving from neck down over shoulders, pecs, ribs, and stomach. He smirked at the fact that the other was already hard but ignored the prick for the moment, kneeling down so he could wash Gibb’s hips, thighs and legs, pushing at one hip to get him to turn around.

 

Working his way back up, Tony ignored the water that was still falling over them, intent on just touching and relaxing his mate. Reaffirming that he had chosen _him_ and no female, were, vampire, or otherwise, would take him away.

 

Washing up Gibbs back, Tony pressed a kiss to his shoulder before letting the vampire turn around and take the shower puff. He added a bit more soap to it and relaxed under the slow washing, his own length taking interest with every brush of fingers and skin against his own. The two rinsed off their bodies, hands running over slightly scarred skin, taking the time to explore in a way they haven’t really been able to since they had agreed to see where things went.

 

Reaching out, Tony turned off the shower and pushed the curtains to the side, Gibbs grabbing one towel and using it on Tony. Starting with his hair, he took his time in drying his lover, making sure to get all of the water that he could. When he was done, the towel was hung up and the other was grabbed by Tony and used on Gibbs’ body.

 

Once they were both dry, Gibbs followed his naked lover into the bedroom, flipping the bathroom light off behind him. Tony smiled over one shoulder and turned on a small lamp that threw off just enough light for the both of them to see without issue. Walking up to him, the vampire pulled his mate close, smiling and brushing their lips together as Tony hummed in delight, running his fingers through short hair, tugging on the strands teasingly.

 

“I am very glad that we’re alone,” Tony hummed, Gibbs chuckling as his hands ran down the other’s back, firm and oh so there, before the cupped his ass, giving it a light squeeze.

 

“Same here. Do you have your phone on you?” he asked, Tony shaking his head.

 

“Nope. The moment I walked in, it was put on the charger downstairs. If we’re needed, they have our secondary phones which are in my bedside drawer, fully charged,” Tony drawled, getting a smirk. “I am not going to have our night interrupted by idiots who can’t take the answer ‘we are off work for three days’,” he stated, pulling Gibbs into a kiss.

 

When they pulled away from the kiss, Tony had been laid back on the bed and surprised as a work roughened hand wrapped around his cock and gave it a slow stroke. Gibbs just chuckled lightly, lowering his head and pressing a kiss to the dip in his collarbone, loving the reactions he was getting from his lover. He knew that he couldn’t take the time that he wanted to, to explore his lover’s body, but they would have time later.

 

After the had worked through the lust that had been simmering between them since they had met. He wanted to taste his mate’s pleasure, but he could feel just how easy it would be to bring them over that edge with the right prod.

 

With that in mind, he shifted on the bed, coaxing Tony’s legs to spread so that he could kneel between them and leant over slightly to dig around in his bedside table. The hand on Tony’s length continued to play over it, promising more to come. Finding the bottle, Gibbs gave it a hard shake before popping the top and pouring a bit onto his hand, slicking the movements of his hand.

 

Tony groaned and arched up into the feeling, spreading his legs a bit more, finding a comfortable enough position and inviting his mate to do more. Gibbs smirked, leaning over to steal another kiss, this one slow, exploring even as his hand slid down and back, finding the ring of muscles that he wanted.

 

Rubbing the warmed lube over it, Gibbs moved lower to tease a spot that he knew would distract Tony from the press of his finger, nipping at it with the edge of his fang, not breaking skin. As he teased, he pushed a finger inwards, teasing him open. He found another spot to tease up a mark on as a second finger worked its way into the tight body under him.

 

By the time he had three fingers working in and out of the willing body, Gibbs had worked several dark marks into Tony’s skin, making his instincts purr in satisfaction. When he slid deep into his mate, claiming him in an intimate way, Tony was begging for more, to be taken and left sore.

 

By the time they found their climaxes, Tony had scratched Gibbs’ back bloody and wasn’t able to do anything but ride wave after wave of pleasure, his mate’s teeth in his neck. Claiming him in all ways.

 

Moaning as Gibbs released his neck and pulled free of his body with a wet pop, Tony went limp, eyes half lidded and body screaming ‘contentment’ even as the vampire stood. Rolling his shoulders with a sound of pleasure, he went into the bathroom and found a clean washcloth. Wetting it down, he cleaned himself up, rinsing out his mouth as he did so with a swish of mouthwash.

 

Spitting the mouthwash out and cleaning the cloth, he headed back to Tony, cleaning him up with a soft smile as all he did was wiggle when a sensitive spot was hit. “Rest. When you wake up, I’ll make something that’ll help with any blood loss and make sure I didn’t go overboard,” Gibbs said, moving Tony to lay back in the drier portions of the bed.

 

Tony chuckled as Gibbs removed the blankets from it and shook his head. “I’m fine. Just tired now,” he hummed, shifting to lay under the sheets, allowing Gibbs to spread a fresh blanket over the bed. “Need ta do laundry tomorrow anyways.”

 

Tony yawned as Gibbs snorted and flipped off the light, climbing into bed with his mate. “Tomorrow. For now, sleep, my mate,” he instructed, pulling Tony close to him. The two fell into an easy sleep.

  
The next day Gibbs made sure that his mate was well taken cared of, but couldn’t resist it when Tony shoved him back on the couch and rode him into the both of them needing a nap.

 


	23. What is Mine 13 (Tony/Gibbs, End)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: What is Mine  
> Fandom: NCIS  
> Chapter: 13  
> Characters: Tony/Gibbs, McGee, Ziva  
> Word Count: 1650  
> For: CutsyCat  
> Warnings: Fluff  
> AN: I somewhat got a better sleep schedule as long as nothing goes and fucks me over. We can hope yes?
> 
> Anyways! Last chapter! Then a 4 part Shikamaru/Naruto/Itachi. 
> 
> *~*~*~*

Staring at Tony for several long seconds over the rim of his coffee cup before shooting a curious look to the smirking Gibbs, McGee tilted his head and raised an eyebrow, curious as to what had gone on while he hadn’t been looking. It had been nearly three months since Tony had taken down Smith, the vampire dropped down the proverbial hole to be forgotten about by Marson’s coven. He knew for a fact that Tony had pretty much just moved into Gibb’s home and went rarely to his condo.

 

Humming thoughtfully, McGee finished his sip before placing his coffee cup onto the small area that he had long ago designated as a food and drink safe zone. More so after he got tired of having to wipe up spills that ran off the edges and stuck a thick line of plastic that looked good along the edge.

 

He shook his head as Tony shifted again in his seat, digging around under his desk and finally pulling out his bag. Unzipping one of his pockets, he found the pill bottle that he had started to keep on him for random pains that came from being body checked by being stronger than he was. Checking on how many pills he had, he made a note to pick up a few more bottles after wook, barring a sudden bad case, and watched as Ziva stood to go deliver case files to those who needed them.

 

With her gone, he got up, getting an amused glance from Gibbs, and walked over to Tony’s desk, placing the bottle down next to his hand with a smile. “Sometimes, Advil isn’t the best shit in the world. For deeper aches...you need something made for it,” he drawled, before sitting down at his desk again. “I suggest eating with those though. Not doing so means you’re likely to piss off your stomach and trust me, you don’t want that to happen,” he said.

 

Tony blinked and narrowed his eyes before picking up the bottle and blinking at the fact that it wasn’t ibuprofen like he had thought it would be. Instead it was a specialized pain killer that worked on shifters and normal humans alike without leaving them groggy or disoriented. It was one of the few medicines that was on the approved list but tended to be on the expensive side since there were only three places in the city that sold it.

 

“Thanks,” he said, McGee shrugging. “You didn’t have to give me these though,” he continued, opening the bottle and seeing enough for four doses within.

 

McGee snorted. “I know I didn’t but I wanted to. Look, Tony, I may hate some of your habits but the fact that you’re wiggling so much means that you are in some kind of pain. And if it’s the type of pain that I think it is, you’re going to need those if we end up on a case. I do _not_ want to listen to Ziva start bitching and moaning about you getting laid by your mate,” he stated.

 

Gibbs blinked several times as he stared at the youngest member of his team, McGee shrugging with a smile. “When did you figure that out?” he asked, amused and not truly surprised by the fact that McGee had figured that he was vampiric on his own.

 

McGee shifted, scratching his cheek with a hum. “When I joined the team and was introduced to the world, one of the first things I did was read up on how to spot a vampire, turned or born,” he said, blinking a few times at his boss and friend. Tony huffed out a laugh and shook his head.

 

“Why am I not surprised. Did Marson also help by answering all of your questions?” Tony asked, watching the pink turn red.

 

“He did. It just kind of clicked with the way Gibb’s treats us all and especially with how he treated you,” McGee said, shrugging and looking around to make sure no one was near them. “At the time I just thought that he considered you his childe, more than his second but not quite like a child in the human sense,” he continued, picking up his cup, playing with it as he hid his blush.

 

Tony smiled at the younger male and shook his head, more than amused by the way the other man had figured at least most of what was going on out. He wasn’t surprised. Not truly. He knew that McGee was scarily smart, and when he had information and some time to work over that information, he could work things out pretty well.

 

“I still say that your brain is scary,” he snorted, getting an amused look from McGee as he put his cup down. “So you’re not freaked out or worried?” he asked.

 

McGee shook his head. “Nah. Why should I be? I’ve been around the two of you for quite a while and it’s not like you see me as anything more than a friend on a bad day, and annoying younger brother on a good,” he said, looking at his computer when it beeped. Holding up a finger, he tapped a few keys and turned off the webcam and microphone on it. “Abby though is going to drive me insane. She keeps trying to listen in on things,” he sighed.

 

Gibbs grunted and shook his head. “I’ll talk to her,” he promised, McGee and Tony sharing looks. “And no, I won’t be easy on her. She’s been pushing her luck with not only me but Vance to. He’s not real happy with how she’s been fucking around with the computers, especially since it takes McGee a while to get things fixed whenever she does something like this.”

 

“I don’t think that she is pleased being left out in a lot of this,” Tony mused, watching as McGee pulled out a disc and pop it into his computer, letting it run and clean his computer. “But her attitude is starting to push even my buttons, boss,” he said, staring at a little popup. “Did you put on that notification system that you have, McGee?” he asked.

 

McGee groaned and nodded. “Yes.” Tony grunted, saved down his files to a CD to work on on his laptop before sliding down to crawl under his desk, pulling the power cord from the back of his computer. It went down with a whir as Gibbs snarled and stood up. “He’s going to chew her out,” the younger of the two grunted, getting a hum from Tony as he stood.

 

“Do you want to go grab some lunch for the three of us? I’m not buying Ziva food. She still owes me from the last lunch,” Tony drawled, standing. McGee checked the time and nodded.

 

“Yeah. And while we eat I’ll run the cleaners on your computer,” he said, standing. Tucking his gun, wallet, and NCIS ID card into his pockets before placing his phone in its case onto his belt. “I’m ready. Luckily I just got a royalty check so I can spoil this time. In a small celebration of the two of you figuring things out,” he drawled.

 

Tony looked up from where he had been placing his own phone onto his belt and blinked. “You don’t have to,” he said, pulling his phone out of it’s case and sending Gibbs a text telling him that they were getting lunch.

 

McGee waved him off with a smile. “I want to. It’s not because I need to, but because I want to,” he stated, shrugging with a smile. “Anyways, it’s not like I can buy you guys a bread maker and say ‘congrats on getting married’ now can I?” he hissed as they walked to the elevator, calling it and stepping onto it rather quickly.

 

Tony nodded his head and huffed, yeah, you’re right,” he snorted as the doors closed. On the way down, the two contemplated what kind of lunch they should grab from one of the restaurants that were within walking distance. They finally decided on getting sandwiches from the deli and some hot soup or pasta from the place next to it.

 

Getting Gibbs order, they walked to the restaurants and got their food, keeping their conversations light, Tony teasing McGee about Marson and the way the vampire kept flirting with him. It was kind of cute to Tony, as much as he would never admit to it, that the vampire was so taken with McGee.

 

When the elevator arrived, McGee stopped Tony and gave him a small smile. “Really, congratulations to the two of you. You’ll have to tell your anniversary so I can do something nice for your one year,” he said.

 

Tony smiled and patted him on the back. “The day after we dealt with Smith is when we decided to try this thing and about a week ago that we...married,” he said, McGee chuckling and making a note on the dates.

 

“I’ll do the first one since I’m sure the second one will be filled with the two of you hiding away for a couple of days,” he teased before walking up to Gibbs and delivering his food. “Ziva, I need at your computer soon to run a cleaner on it. I’m doing Tony’s and Gibbs’ first though,” he said, Ziva giving him a look.

 

“Very well. Did you pick up anything for me?” she asked, eyeing the bags with interest as Tony and McGee sat down.

 

“Nope,” Tony said, smirking. “You still owe me money for the last round of food and you know that I won’t buy for you until you pay it back.”

  
Ziva sneered at him before standing up and leaving to get her own food. The three me wondered when they could get rid of her.

 


	24. Kitty Kitty 1/2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Kitty, Kitty  
> Fandom: NCIS  
> Chapter: 1  
> Characters: Tony/Gibbs, McGee  
> Word Count: 1,267  
> Warnings: nothing  
> AN: Here! Have fluff! It’s only a couple chapters long. I really need to finish off some mini’s and hoping to do that this coming week.
> 
> Also…who can catch what I named the kitty from?

McGee stared at his friend as Tony and Gibbs stared at the black fluff ball that was purring at him. “I...didn’t know you had a cat,” Tony finally said.

“That’s because I lint roll and keep most of my works clothes in bags to keep him away from them,” McGee said, shaking his head and giving his cat a quick scritch behind his ears. “Look, I called you over to ask something of you,” he said, sitting down on his couch with his beer, Tony taking his computer desk seat.

“What about?” he asked, taking a swig of his beer, having caught a ride from Gibbs since they were together anyways and McGee has asked for both of them.

“You know all about Jethro, right? The dog,” he started, watching Gibbs have a stare down with his cat before Binx simply purred louder, going full loaf mode. 

“Yes,” Gibbs said, looking away from Binx with a raised eyebrow. McGee sighed and took another swig of his beer.

“Well, I tried to introduce Binx to Jethro, and while Binx here just wanted to give him a bath, Jethro’s reaction wasn’t quite as nice,” McGee sighed. “If Binx wasn’t so young and able to run faster than him, I don’t know what would have happened. Apparently his last trainer didn’t want it on his file that he’s, mostly, cat unfriendly. He’s good as long as it’s a cat smell that he’s used to or has to put up with. Any other cat though is a big nono,” he said.

Gibbs frowned. “Was the dog better while on the job?” he asked, McGee nodding his head. 

“Yeah, his trainer had a firm hold on him, so to speak,” he said, rubbing at his face. “But I don’t know the commands that he has for the cat’s and they’re still going through his information to figure that out.”

“Abby pushing you take him?” Tony asked, McGee sighing and slumping, nodding his head. “Why you?”

“Because she can push me into doing anything if she whines enough. I hate whining and she knows it,” McGee sighed. “There’s a reason why we broke up and it wasn’t because she felt that we weren’t a good match. I just don’t spread around my relationship information,” he said. He shook his head. “Yeah, off track. I need to have Binx taken cared of while I’m fostering Jethro. Since you both refuse to take him, I’m stuck taking him in because Abby wants me to. He should be homed with a trainer instead of me while they recondition him to be a civilian pet.”

“Why isn’t he?” Tony asked, frowning. McGee just gave him a look.

“Abby, in all of her wisdom, had decided that they obviously don’t know what to do with a poor puppy. Never mind that ‘poor puppy’ is a fully trained drug and attack dog,” McGee said. “So while they figure out where to stick him and how to train him as a civie dog, I’m stuck with a dog that I don’t really want, that I fear for a very good reason, and with a ruined eight hundred dollar leather coat.”

“She said you could fix it,” Gibbs said, frowning. McGee snorted and reached out, grabbing his coat and showing the giant hole that was missing from the elbow of his jacket.

“Nope. If it had been small, and the spot should have been small, it would have been easily fixed. I talked to my person and he was horrified.” McGee shifted. “I filed a report against her for destruction of property since she did it because I shot an attacking dog.”

Tony and Gibbs shared a look before Gibbs groaned. “I’ll deal with her on Monday,” he finally decided, reaching out to give Binx a quick scratch behind his ears. “So, you want us to take Binx?” he asked.

McGee sighed. “Despite how he looks, he’s about four years old. He’s the runt of his litter and was born at the local shelter. His first owner damn near killed him by not feeding him the proper cat food. He was dropped off by the woman’s daughter when he was just over two years. I’ve had him for the last year and I don’t want him to go to someone who won’t treat him right. And he likes you,” he said, pointing to the way that Binx had become a motor under Gibbs’ hands. “I really do not want to send him back to the shelter.”

Tony gave Gibbs a look before rocking back and forth in the chair. “So why call both of us?” he asked.

McGee gave him a small smile. “Despite what others may think, we both know that you’re with Gibbs and all those girls that you go out are girls who are hiding their real desires from their family for various reasons. Or really close, old friends,” he said. “I’m not blind nor am I that oblivious,” he continued. The younger male shrugged. “I really need you guys to just watch over Binx. And if he bonds with the two of you, I’ll go get another cat, but until I can get rid of Jethro officially in six months, I can’t have him here.”

Tony sighed and looked at Gibbs. “We could do it. It’s not like some of your neighbors won’t be willing to come make sure that he’s cared for if we can’t get away,” he said. Gibbs sighed.

“How is he with new people?” he asked McGee.

“He’s good. Usually offstandish like any cat the first couple of times but I’m thinking that I come with your scents lingering around me all the time that he’s used to you two without ever meeting you,” he told them, looking at Binx with a small smile. Tony hummed, resting his hands on top of his head, watching the younger male as the black cat jumped down and padded over to him. McGee put his bottle of beer aside and bent over to pick him up.

He turned to look at his lover and raised an eyebrow, the two holding an entire conversation between them. Gibbs finally sighed and rubbed at his face. “Fine. We’ll take the cat but if you can take him back, you are,” he said, looking at Binx with narrowed eyes. “He need anything?” he asked.

McGee smiled and nodded, standing and leading the two men into the kitchen where he put Binx down onto a table cat tree. “He likes to watch you cook,” he told them. “I’ll be sending the cat trees for you. This way he stays off of the counters in the kitchen.” Squatting down to a cabinet, he pulled out a tub of dry cat food and a smaller tub with doubles wet cat food. “He has a kind of a specialized diet to follow because of his history. He gets these smaller cat foods once a day about seven and I have a feeder bowl for his food dish. And a fountain for his water. I leave it in here so that it’s out of the way and I can fill it every day at the least,” he told them.

McGee unplugged the fountain and poured it out before pulling out a filter pitcher with ‘cat’ written on the side of it. He worked his way through everything that Binx could and couldn’t have diet wise and toy wise as he packed everything up, handing it over to the two along with said cat in his travel carrier that held his favorite blanket and kitty toy.


End file.
